Fooled
by LoveUntilWeBleed
Summary: It is April 1st and, like always, Neji is going to play a prank on someone, but what happens when the prank plays with emotions?  NejiGaa, this means yaoi, no like, no read. Maybe some SasuNaru and ShikaKiba later on. And eventual yuri.
1. The day it all started

Well hello there again you guys! I know it has been a while…don't hate me! But I come to you baring a new story! I hope it is good, and that you enjoy it! It is a NejiGaa story, and sorry if it sucks, but I have never written this pairing before, so sorry in advance.

**Disclaimer: **Why yes, I do own Naruto! As much as I own the all the stars and planets in our galaxy.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Yuri, and het. Yes, I warn you because of het. Rated T just to be safe.

**Summary: **It is April 1st and, like always, Neji is going to play a prank on someone, but what happens when the prank plays with emotions?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

April 1st. A day of jokes, jests, and pranks. A day when you can play the cruellest jokes on your friends, and they will simply laugh, because it is tradition to do so. April 1st is also the day that Neji Hyuuga made the worst decision of his life.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The bell rang signalling the break for lunch. Neji Hyuuga and his friends Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Naru got up from their seats in Iruka Umino's tenth grade English class, and made their way through the throng of fan-girls that was always stalking, ahem, _following _them.

"Sasuke, I love you!"

"Shikamaru, you're so hot!"

"Neji, HAVE MY BABIES!"

As you can see, these fan-girls have absolutely no boundaries. But since Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru had been dealing with them their whole life, they had learned to tune them out, and blatantly ignore them.

Finally, with much trouble, the trio made their way to the cafeteria to where their friends sat down in their usual table. As the three of them sat down, the usual banter of Sakura and Ino reached their ears.

"Fore-head!"

"Pig!"

"Billboard-brow!"

"Bore!"

"You are such a…" Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru drowned out the banter of the two supposed 'best friends' and turned to talk to the only sane people in their group: Hinata, TenTen, Shino…well, as sane as their group got. Hinata was really shy and always stuttered, TenTen was a freaky weapons master and Shino, well...Shino is just Shino.

"So, TenTen, pulled any great pranks today?" Neji asked the Chinese girl.

"Yeah, totally! I pulled the _funniest_ prank on that Temari chick in gym class today!" TenTen said very enthusiastically. Yeah, TenTen also got excited very easily and over the smallest things.

"Oh, well, what was it?" Neji asked curiously, TenTen was known for her legendary pranks.

"Well today, as we were getting into the showers, I took away all of her clothes, underwear and all, and replaced them with a frilly princess dress! And the funnies part was she had to go all the way through her gym, and ask Gai-sensei for an extra pair of clothes, and as if that wasn't good enough Gai-sensei kept going on and on about how _youthful_ and _energetic_ her choice of clothes were! The look on her face was priceless!" TenTen finished with a shit eating on her face.

Neji snorted. "Hn. Nice one TenTen. You sure have balls to pull a prank on Temari, I hear she can kick ass." Neji said amusedly. It was true what he said though, Temari was a great street fighter, she was known for roughing people up pretty badly. "What about you Shino, you pull any pranks on anyone today?"

"…"

"…I'll take that as a 'no'…what about you Hinata, have you been into the pranking mood today?" Neji asked his timid cousin. Honestly, that was the only reason Hinata hung out with Neji's group of friends. Neji was highly protective of his cousin, which is why she hung out with them.

"N-no, Neji nii-san. I don't t-think it is v-very n-nice to p-prank people." Hinata said with a shy smile. Seriously, this girl was too nice for her own good.

"Awww, why not Hinata-chan, it's funny to prank people!" Said Sakura with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, Hinata! For once I actually agree with Billboard-brow over here!" As always, the 'Billboard-brow comment sparked a fight between the two girls…again.

"A-ano…"Hinata didn't say very much after that.

"Well, what about you Neji," TenTen asked with curiosity in her voice "have you pulled any pranks on anyone today?" TenTen asked.

"No, not yet. I couldn't think of any pranks to pull on anyone today." Neji answered. Much like TenTen, he was known for his legendary pranking skills. Any prank you can think of, he had done, so hearing that he hadn't done one yet was preposterous.

TenTen gasped. "Neji Hyuuga, not pulling a prank on April fool's day, that is simply unbelievable, not to mention unacceptable!" TenTen said with a grin on her face, before she started looking around the cafeteria for a person for Neji to prank. When her eyes finally landed on the perfect person to prank. '_Subaku no Gaara. Perfect.' _TenTen thought with a sly smirk on her face. "Oi, Neji, what about pranking Gaara over there? You haven't pranked him yet, and I have just the _perfect_ prank that you could pull on him." TenTen said with the same smirk on her face. It was kind of creepy.

At the word of a prank, Sakura and Ino immediately stopped arguing and cued into the conversation.

"Oh? And what would this prank be, TenTen?" Neji asked curiously.

"Well, you know that Gaara has like a _major _crush on you right? Well, I was thinking that you could ask him out on a date. And, if he says yes, which he most likely will, you absolutely _must_ go out on the date with him, but if on the very slim chance he says no, you just tell him it was a joke, and come back and sit here." TenTen finished off with sly smirk still on her face.

After hearing the prank, Neji got his own smirk on his face, as well as everyone else at the table…well, everyone except for Hinata and Shino, Shino just didn't show emotion…ever, and Hinata was too busy looking shocked to do anything.

"Hey," Sasuke commented "Yeah, that could work. I mean you hate him, and you haven't pranked him yet. You should totally do it." Sasuke finished off his famous 'Uchiha Smirk'.

"Hmm, troublesome." Shikamaru commented. So cliché, everything was troublesome for that boy.

"Yeah…I think I'm going to do it!" Neji said as he thought even more into his prank, and the more he thought about it, the more he started liking it. "When should I do it?" Neji asked.

"Right now, and you had better hurry, lunch ends in like 10 minutes!" Neji said as she gave Neji a little push toward the table Gaara was sitting at with his friends Naruto and Kiba.

"A-ano, Neji n-nii-san, do you r-really think t-this is a-a g-good i-idea?" Hinata asked, concerned. She knew her cousin was mean, but would he really go this far for a prank?

"Oh Hinata, lighten up! He only has a little crush on me; nothing bad is going to happen." Oh Neji, if only you knew how wrong you were.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ending AN.**

Well, what did you guys think? Good, bad, horrible, fantastic, OMFG THIS WAS SO TERRIBLE NEVER WRITE AGAIN!...I sincerely hope that it isn't the last one…well, I am going to try and write a NejiGaa story, but I don't know how well it is going to turn out because I have never written the, before. Also, in my other stories , people have been telling me that I should more description into my stories, so I tried to do that in here. So, feel free to drop a comment, review, or whatever you call! Don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism either, I can take it! I can't get better if I don't know I what I am doing wrong! Next chapter is when Neji pulls his prank on the unsuspecting Gaara…oh dear. I am going to try my hardest to update this soon! Well, I hope we can meet again in the next chapter!

**Neji: **You're going to make me an ass in this story, aren't you Maddie?

**Me: **Yep! :D

**Neji: **You're sadistic, you know that?

**Me: **-pouts- I'm not sadistic, just realistic. You're an ass in the show, so you shall be an ass in my story.

**Neji: **-sighs- Well, see you all in the next chapter.

**Me: **Bye bye!


	2. Pranking

Hello again you guys! You are lucky, you get a fast update! Don't be expecting these too often; I just have a three day weekend this week, so I am writing a lot! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one! This chapter the prank is pulled, and poor Gaara falls for it. I feel bad for the way this story is going to turn out later on.

**Disclaimer:**Seriously, if I owned Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't have left, Sakura would have never have been created, and Itachi wouldn't be dead. So no, I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the poem in this chapter.

**Warnings:**Yaoi, Yuri, and het. Yes, I warn you because of het. Rated T just to be safe.

**Summary:**It is April 1st and, like always, Neji is going to play a prank on someone, but what happens when the prank plays with emotions?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Neji sauntered through the cafeteria, and over to the table that Gaara sat at with his friends. When he got to the table, Naruto looked up and glared at the Hyuuga, which in turn got Kiba's attention.

"What the hell do you want Hyuuga?" Naruto all but growled out. At the mention of the Hyuuga, Gaara turned around.

"Nice to see you to, Uzumaki. And, not that it's really any of your business but I would like to speak to Gaara." Well, that sure got Gaara's attention.

"Excuse me, but considering Gaara is one of my _best friends_ I think that makes it my business." Naruto said with an air of superiority in his voice.

"Just because he is one of your best friends does not mean you need to know every little detail about his life, Uzumaki." Neji stated with his nose turned up in the air.

"But-" Naruto started to protest but was cut off when Gaara decided to speak.

"Y-you want to talk to m-me?" Gaara asked timidly, with a faint blush painting his normally pale cheeks. He was usually a shy kid, but when he was around the boy he had a crush on, he went into full on 'shy school-girl mode' as Kiba so fondly called it.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to ask you something. And I think it would be better to ask it alone." Neji finished, inwardly applauding himself at how well he was doing so far.

"O-ok. Hey guys, if I'm not back before lunch is over could you t-take my backpack to our Math c-class?" Gaara asked his two best friends.

"Sure Gaara, no problem." Kiba said, glaring at the Hyuuga. He and Naruto didn't trust that boy one bit.

So, off Neji and Gaara went outside, but not before Neji threw a triumphant glance at his friends, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. _Neji, just what are you planning?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Neji and Gaara finally arrived at the spot that they were going to talk, a grove of willow trees, which opened up in the middle, where the sun shone in on them.

Neji's eyes roamed over Gaara, looking him over, scrutinizing every part of him. Gaara fidgeted nervously under the eyes of his crush, his white eyes making it even harder to try and tell what he was thinking about.

"Y-you said that you w-wanted to a-ask me something, N-Neji?" Gaara said in a shy, quiet voice, his cheeks still tinted pink.

Neji stopped looking over Gaara long enough to answer him. "Yeah, well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me. You know, like on a date?" Neji asked, perfecting the voice of a boy asking out his crush perfectly. _Heheh, everything is going according to plan. _

Gaara was shocked to say the least. _His _crush Neji, was asking _him _out? This was a dream come true for Gaara! Ever since he first laid his eyes on the milky eyed teen back in Grade 8, he knew he liked him, like really _liked him,_ not like all the fan-girls who fawned all over him, no, he saw Neji for who he really was, a smart, kind, person, who was a little rough around the edges. But Gaara always thought that Neji would never ask out some unpopular loser like him. Neji was one of the coolest kids in the school! And Gaara was just a loner with a couple of friends, so Neji asking him out was everything he had ever hoped for.

"_Y-you're_ asking _m-me _out?" Gaara asked to make sure it wasn't just some cruel joke. If only he knew the truth.

"Yeah, I am. So, what do you say? Would you like to out on a date with me?" Neji said, still keeping up his façade, while mentally he was dancing at how Gaara was falling for his little joke.

"Yes! I m-mean, I would love to go out with you Neji. Um, but w-when?" Gaara asked, blushing from his outburst. _Great Gaara, way to embarrass yourself_.

Neji chuckled at Gaara's outburst. "Well how about, since it's Friday, I pick you up at around 6:00 and we go for a dinner and a movie?" Neji asked, still congratulating himself for pulling Gaara into his little trap.

"U-um, that sounds g-great, but first I h-have to tell my brother and s-sister about it, okay?" Gaara said, a little uncertainly. He wasn't sure how his brother and sister would take it; they didn't seem to like Neji for some reason.

"Sure, that's okay, but where do you live?" Neji asked, mentally throwing a party. His plan was finally done, now, for the actual pranking to be done.

"O-oh, right! Um, I live at 3520 Shukaku Drive." Gaara replied, reciting his address for the boy in front of him.

"All right, so remember, I'll be at your house at 6:00, okay?" Neji said, making sure Gaara knew when he would pick him up for their 'date', when really, it was all just a cruel, cruel prank.

"O-okay, I'll be ready." Gaara replied with the most breathtaking smile to ever be displayed on his face. Well, that took Neji by surprise. Gaara hardly ever smiled, and when he did it was only ever towards his friends, or his teacher Orochimaru (1), and even then they seemed fake.

"Okay, see you then." Neji went to leave, but before he did he looked back at Gaara who still had the same breathtaking smile on his face. Before Neji realized what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed Gaara quickly on his cheek, before pulling away, and leaving the grove of willow trees. _Why the hell did I do that? Oh well, that doesn't matter, all that matters is that my prank is in motion. _Neji didn't dwell on his thoughts for very long though, because the bell that ended lunch rang, signalling the five minutes he had to get to class.

But the chaste kiss Neji gave Gaara on his cheek had a completely different effect on Gaara. Gaara slowly placed his hand on the cheek Neji kissed, all the while his smile growing. Gaara heard the bell ring, and slowly made his way to his second period of Science with his favourite teacher, Orochimaru-sensei. _Wow…I can't believe that I am actually going out on a date with Neji Hyuuga! _Gaara thought as he made his was to his Gaara, if only you knew reasons for this.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Neji made his way into his class, he spotted his friends Sasuke, and Shikamaru, sitting in their usual spots at the back of Iruka Umino's English 10 class. And, as always, they were surrounded by a horde of fan-girls, all professing their undying _love _for the Uchiha and Nara, and then when Neji arrived at his usual desk and sat down fan-girls started getting even _crazier_ (is that even possible?) and making even more love professions. That is, until the bell rang signalling the start of the fourth block of the day.

"Okay class, settle down, settle down." Iruka Umino said as he walked into the door of his class just after the bell rang. "Please take out your Poetry and Language books, read the poem on page 129, and write the idea of the poem down. You may talk, but just try and keep the noise level down to a minimum please." Iruka finished saying the assignment, and went and sat down at his desk as his class started working.

Instead of doing the work Iruka assigned them, Sasuke and Shikamaru turned expectantly toward Neji who was working on the poem. Neji felt their eyes on him after a few moments of working.

"What?" Neji asked in an irritated voice, if there was one thing he hated it was being stared at.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"Well what?" Neji asked. Sasuke and Shikamaru shared a look that said 'seriously?'

"You know what," Shikamaru said, "What happened with Gaara?" he asked.

"Oh, that. He said yes, we are going on a date tonight at 6:00. We are going to a dinner and a movie. It's cheesy I know, but it's the only thing I could think of." Neji said with an air of superiority in his voice.

Sasuke and Shikamaru shared another look, only this one was one that was purely smug. A look that said 'hook, line and sinker.'

"Now, if you would excuse me I would like to get back to my work." Neji said as he turned back to his notebook.

_Now I have nothing. Even the joy of loss- Even the dreams I had I now am losing. Only this thing I know; that you are using My heart as a stone to bear your foot across… I am glad-I am glad-the stone is of your choosing…_(2)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gaara walked to his last class of the day. He had just got out of his favourite class of the day, and now the only class he had left was Math with Asuma-sensei, and also the only class he had with his two best friends Naruto and Kiba.

As Gaara entered the class he took his usual seat in the back right hand corner of the class. Then a couple moments later Kiba and Naruto rushed into the class, took their seats in front of Gaara, and stared him down.

Gaara felt their eyes on him. Much like Neji he hated being stared at…unless Neji was the one staring at him, then he didn't mind.

"W-what?" Gaara asked timidly. Being stared at also made him even shyer then he usually was which made him stutter.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other in disbelief, surely he knew what they were staring at him for.

"Well what happened with Neji?" Naruto asked.

"W-what? O-oh, you mean at lunch? W-well…he asked me out…tonight…a-and I s-said…yes." Gaara finished with a slight blush on his ivory cheeks.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other in shock. They both had the same thought; _Neji asked Gaara out? What the hell? _

Gaara didn't like the look that the two friends gave each other. It unnerved him. But just as he was about to say something Kiba cut him off.

"Well, we are both very happy for you." Kiba said with a slight smile that matched the one Naruto wore, even if they weren't completely genuine. They were sceptical about the Hyuuga. Seeing his two friends smile made Gaara smile to.

"So, when is the date?" Naruto asked curiously.

"U-um, tonight at 6-6:00. We are going to d-dinner and a m-movie." Gaara finished with a slight smile on his beautiful face.

Kiba snorted. "That is so cheesy, Panda-chan (3)." Kiba said while he and Naruto giggled, which in turn made Gaara turn bright red and slump down in his seat a little lower.

"We're just kidding, Pandy (4). Oh, here is your backpack by the way." Naruto said.

"H-hey, don't call me Pandy!" Gaara said in embarrassment. That made Naruto and Kiba start giggling again. But one thought still ran through their minds; _Gaara, what have you gotten yourself into?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ending AN.**

**(1) **Orochimaru is going to be nice in this story. End of story.

**(2) **Poem is called 'Now I Have Nothing' and it is by Stella Benson. It is in this story for a reason, and its reason with be kind of important later in the story.

**(3) **Yes, you read that right, Panda-chan. This is what Kiba calls Gaara.

**(4) **Oh yes, Pandy. This is Naruto's nickname for Gaara.

I had a teacher this year who talked to us just Iruka did. I hate that man . Also, if you can guess why I chose the numbers of Gaara's house, you are amazing and I will love you forever!

Well, what did you think? Was this good? I hope it was. This is almost 5 pages, a record for me! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, because I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! Next chapter will have the date in it, so look forward to that! I hope we can meet again in the next chapter!

**Gaara: **WHY THE FREAK AM I SO OOC IN THIS STORY?

**Me: **Because you are.

**Gaara: **BUT I AM _NICE _THIS STORY! I AM NEVER NICE E-

**Neji: **Gaara, shut up.

**Me: **Well, bye bye!


	3. Getting ready

Ohai! How are you guys? I hope that you are doing well! Well, here it is the third chapter of Fooled. I am really enjoying writing this story; I just like having something to call my own. Also, a special thank you to my first reviewer DarkAngelJudas, this chapter is dedicated to you, simply because you are great! Also, I am going to be replying to reviews in my authors notes, so don't kill me if I don't respond, I am simply going to reply to you here! Man, this chapter was a bitch to write, halfway through the chapter my brain died, and I couldn't think of anything, so I just rewrote the _whole damn thing_. That pissed me off, but one good thing came out of it; when I was rewriting the chapter a _major_ idea hit me and changed the whole course of the story! Originally this was only going to be a few chapters, maybe 10-12, but now it is going to be a _hell_ of a lot longer ;D I would say the change is fairly obvious, but here's a hint; it has to with Neji's dare! So, I'm going to end this note now…it's getting to be pretty lengthy…oops –sheepish smile-

**DarkAngelJudas****: **Eheheh, yeah, Gaara isn't going to get crushed in this story…well, not now anyways, later on in the story; probably.

**Disclaimer: **-sighs- no, I don't own Naruto. No matter how many times I pray at night to somehow own, I still do not. CURSE YOU MASASHI KISHIMOTO!

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Yuri, and het. Yes, I warn you because of het. _Major _OOC. Rated T just to be safe.

**Summary: **It is April 1st and, like always, Neji is going to play a prank on someone, but what happens when the prank plays with emotions?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

3:00. Just thirteen minutes until school ended, and three hours until Gaara's date with Neji. Gaara's first date. Ever. So, like most teenagers, Gaara was quite nervous, more so then usual. I mean here he was, sitting in his Math class, which was very boring today, staring at the clock, waiting anxiously for it to be 3:13 so he could go home, and get ready for his date. But it seemed as though the gods were against today because the clock just wasn't moving. Naruto could sense Gaara's anxiousness, so he turned around to see what was wrong.

"You know Gaara, staring at the clock will only make it seem to go slower." Naruto said in a whisper, so as not to let Asuma-sensei know they were talking.

"O-oh, I guess your r-right. It's just that I'm really n-nervous about my date and all." Gaara finished, while fidgeting with his hands in his lap, another thing he did when he was nervous.

"I can understand why you're nervous; I mean you've had a crush on Neji for what, two years now?" Naruto asked with a slight smile on his face.

This caused Gaara to blush slightly. "Y-yeah…I've liked him since I first saw him in Grade 8." Gaara finished off with an even brighter blush.

Kiba joined in on the conversation after hearing what Gaara said. "You've really liked him for that long? Awww, that's really cute." Kiba cooed. It was just too easy to mess with Gaara.

This caused Gaara to blush even _harder_ (how is that even possible?) "Y-yeah…I've really l-liked him for that l-long." Gaara said, smiling slightly at the thought of Neji. Seeing Gaara smiling so genuinely caused Naruto and Kiba to smile also.

"Well, as long as you are happy, that is all that matters."

BRING BRING!

Naruto finished his sentence just as the ending bell rang, signalling the end of school. That sound was all Gaara needed to put his binder away in his backpack, and rush out of the room before Naruto and Kiba could say anything.

Naruto and Kiba shared a glance, one that said the same thing; _Gaara, please be careful._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Neji was walking through the hallways to his locker when he heard his name being called.

"Neji, hey Neji, wait up!" TenTen yelled as she ran through the crowded hallways, trying to catch up to the brown haired male.

"Hmm, oh hey TenTen. What's up?" Neji asked as he dug in his locker trying to get his backpack and books that he needed for his homework out of it.

"Oh you know what's up! I want to talk to you about what happened at lunch with Gaara!" TenTen finished with a sly smirk on her face

"Oh, that. Well, I asked him out tonight, and he said yes. We are going for dinner and movie tonight at 6:00. Oh don't give me that look, I know it's cheesy, but it was on very short notice, what does it matter anyways, it's just one date, and then I tell him 'April Fools'. It doesn't matter what the date is." Neji finished with his own smirk on his face.

TenTen's smirk changed into a sadistic one. "Yeah, about the prank, I want to change it slightly." TenTen said.

"Oh, and what change would this be?" Neji asked, slowly catching onto what TenTen was saying.

"Make Gaara your boyfriend." TenTen stated like she was talking about the weather. Well that caught Neji slightly off guard.

"W-what?" Neji asked, his smirk wavering slightly.

"Yeah, you heard right, make Gaara your boyfriend. I mean, think about it; if you just go on one date with him and then just tell him it was a joke you won't really get a reaction out of him, but if you make him your boyfriend, you will get a much bigger reaction out of him." TenTen finished, her smirk growing with every word she spoke.

Neji sighed; this was going to get messy. But he agreed anyways. "Fine, how long do I have to be his 'boyfriend' for?" Neji asked while he shut his locker and positioned his backpack on his back.

"Until the end of the year, then you break up with and say it meant nothing to you. It's perfect." TenTen finished while turning around and leaving to go get her own stuff from her locker.

Neji stared at her retreating back, when a tugging on his sleeve alerted him of someone else's presence. "N-Neji nii-san, are you ready to g-go?" Hinata asked timidly, still tugging on her older cousin's sleeve.

Neji looked down at Hinata with a smile on his face. "Yeah, let's go Hinata." Neji said while walking with Hinata by his side and out into the fresh air of the courtyard of his school.

"U-um, Neji n-nii-san?" Hinata asked timidly.

Neji looked down at his stuttering cousin. "Hmm, what is it Hina-chan (1)" Neji asked while smiling at his younger cousin.

"W-well…I was just w-wondering why you are d-doing this to G-Gaara? I mean he i-is really nice a-and he l-likes you, so…w-why?" Hinata asked while biting on her lip and staring at the ground.

Neji looked down at Hinata and made her look up at him by putting his finger under her chin and tilting her head up at him. "Oh Hinata, it's only a simple little prank, nothing bad is going to happen, I am going to make sure of that. Okay?" Neji said while smiling down at her.

Hinata looked unsure, but agreed anyways. "O-ok Neji, I b-believe you." Hinata said while smiling slightly.

"Ok. Hey, let's go before we're late." Neji said while tugging slightly on Hinata's sleeve in the direction of their house. _Neji, I really hope you know what you are doing._ Was Hinata's thought as she and Neji started walking in the direction of their house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gaara had a genuine smile on his face as he Temari and Kankuro walked to the house that they shared. He was really excited for his date for Neji, but nervous about what his siblings' reaction would be.

Temari and Kankuro were puzzled at Gaara's obvious happiness, not that they weren't happy themselves for Gaara, they were, just confused as to why he was so happy, when he was normally melancholy.

Temari and Kankuro shared a look as they entered their house, only to be almost run over by Gaara as he rushed into the house.

"Whoa Gaara, slow down! What has got you so happy today?" Kankuro asked his younger brother.

At the reminder of what made him happy, Gaara immediately stopped rushing around his house, and started fiddling with his hands.

"Gaa-kun (2), what's wrong?" Temari asked, concerned as she knelt down to Gaara's height.

"W-well…." Gaara said in a rush, trying to get out what he wanted as fast as he could.

"Ebi (3), you're going to have to talk a little slower for us to understand you." Kankuro said while also kneeling down in front of Gaara.

"I s-said, that Neji a-asked me out on a d-date, and I said…y-yes." Gaara finished nervously while biting down his lip, and looking down at the floor away from his siblings shocked faces.

Kankuro shared a shocked look with Temari. "Neji H-Hyuuga asked you out?" Temari asked, still disbelieving.

Gaara looked up just long enough to see the disbelieving and shocked faces of Temari and Kankuro. "Y-yeah…he did…today at l-lunch." Gaara said with a small smile remembering when Neji asked him out.

Temari and Kankuro shared another look before standing up and leading Gaara to the couch. "Sit down Gaara." Kankuro said firmly. Oh crap, he was in dad mode now.

Gaara obeyed Kankuro. He knew not to mess with him when he was like this. "H-hai." Gaara said nervously, while he sat down on the couch, and stared up at his siblings.

"So, Neji Hyuuga, the same Neji Hyuuga that you have a crush on for since we moved here, asked you out today, on a _date_?" Kankuro asked, while sitting down on the table in front of Gaara.

"H-hai. He asked m-me today at l-lunch, and I said y-yes…"Gaara finished nervously, chewing on his lower lip again.

Kankuro sighed, while Temari just sat down on the couch silently. "When?" Kankuro asked, while leaning in towards Gaara.

"T-tonight at 6:00…we are g-going to d-dinner and a m-movie." Gaara finished blushing.

Kankuro snorted, how cliché. "Ebi that is _so _cliché." Kankuro said while he chuckled and Temari giggled.

This made Gaara turn an even brighter shade of red. "S-shut up!" Gaara said while ducking his head to try and hide his embarrassment.

Kankuro stopped chuckling and went into 'dad mode' again. He tilted Gaara's head up so he could see his face better. "Okay, I will let you go out with him, but on one condition." Kankuro said, making Gaara semi-confused.

"O-okay." Gaara said uncertainly.

"You have to be home by 9:00, okay?" Kankuro said, a smile growing in his face at the smile that was on Gaara's own face.

Gaara leapt at Kankuro and just about squeezed the air out of him. "Thank you _so _much Kankuro! I love you so much!" Gaara said in pure glee as he kept squeezing Kankuro.

"Ebi…can't…breath!" Kankuro said while struggling to loosen the hold Gaara had on him.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kankuro!" Gaara said, immediately letting go of Kankuro. Temari started pouting.

"What about me? I want to be hugged too!" Temari said while pouting like a three year old.

"Ah! Gomen Mari-chan (4)!" Gaara said as he, once again, glomped his sibling, only this time giving Temari the ability to breath.

Temari giggled at Gaara's happiness. He hadn't been this happy since before they moved here. But her giggling soon turned into squealing when Gaara pulled away. Well, that startled Gaara.

"U-um…Kankuro…what is she doing?" Gaara asked slightly backing away from Temari.

Kankuro just laughed. "Well Ebi, she is in what I like to call 'Yaoi Fan-girl Mode'." Kankuro said still laughing.

"'Yaoi Fan-girl Mode'? What is that?" Gaara asked, getting ready to run to his room without a moment's hesitation.

"Oh, you'll see." Kankuro said, while getting off the table and leaving to the kitchen.

Temari was still squealing when she said; "OMG! GAARA! YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE! Oh my god…you're going on a date…with Neji Hyuuga…in 2 ½ hours…YOU NEED TO GET READY!" Temari screamed while pulling Gaara off of the couch and all but dragging him to his room.

"Ack! Temari let me g-go! I can walk by m-myself!" Gaara said while taking his arm out of Temari's grasp.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Gaara!" Temari squealed while running back to Gaara, making sure she didn't hurt him. "Did I hurt you at all?" Oh great, now Temari is in 'Mom mode'.

"N-no Temari, I'm fine." Gaara said with a slight smile, hoping that would be enough for Temari to not act like a mom.

"Well then what are we standing here for? Let's make you look sexy!" Temari said with a wink as she continued walking to Gaara's room.

_Sexy? _Gaara thought,_ why does she want to make me look sexy? _ "U-um….Temari, what d-do you mean by making me look s-sexy?" Gaara asked timidly, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Temari smirked at this. "You'll see." She said in a sing-song voice as she and Gaara finally reached his room which was at the end of the hall.

Temari and Gaara walked into Gaara's room. Gaara's room was the standard teenage boys' room; it had a bed, a dresser, a nightstand, wastebasket, all the usual stuff of a teenage boys' room. But the thing that Temari paid the most attention to in her visit to Gaara's room was his closet. Temari started tearing through the red-headed boys closet, when she finally found what she was looking for; a black shirt that had fishnet near the neck, waist, and bottoms of the arms, a dark red button up shirt to go over the fishnet top, tight black pants that flared out at the bottom, criss-crossing belts to wear over the pants, a raccoon necklace, and to top it all off, red converse. Not exactly something that Gaara would have picked out for himself, but then again that was kind of the point.

"Well, Gaara, what do you think?" Temari asked, very happy about the clothing she picked out for Gaara.

Gaara stared at the clothes. "W-well…I don't k-know, their so d-different from what I usually wear…" Gaara trailed off, not knowing what to say about the clothes.

"Oh come on! I know for a fact that you will look _amazing _in these clothes!" Temari said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "At least try them on!" And with that said Temari picked up Gaara's clothes, threw them at him, and pushed out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. "Don't come out of there until you are done changing!" Temari yelled through the door.

Gaara sighed; he wasn't getting out of this, was he? Gaara looked over his clothes once again and sighed, they were so different from what he usually wore, what he usually wore were loose pants, a loose T-shirt, and a loose sweater, very different from the tight pants, tight shirt and button up shirt Temari gave him.

Gaara sighed one last time before he decided he would change, lest Temari change him herself. So he took of his baggy T-shirt and replaced it with the black mesh shirt, took off the sweat pants he was wearing and replaced them with the super tight black jeans, put the belts over that, put on the red button up shirt, and buttoned it up all the way, and to top off his outfit he put the raccoon necklace on over his shirt. Before leaving the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror and what he saw shocked him, he looked…hot. With that thought in mind he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh…my…god…Gaara you are so cute!" Temari squealed as she glomped Gaara.

"Temari...I can't…b-breath!" Gaara said while struggling out of Temari's hold on him, well now he knew how Kankuro felt.

"Oh, jeez, sorry Gaa-kun!" Temari said while releasing Gaara immediately. "But let me look at you!" Temari squealed while checking her younger brother out. "Eep! You are adorable! However, just one change needs to be made…" Temari trailed off as she approached Gaara.

"W-what needs to be c-changed?" Gaara asked, a little nervous about what Temari was about to do.

"Oh, nothing major…just your shirt, and your hair…and your eyes…"Temari trailed off, still approaching Gaara.

"H-hey wait! You s-said one thing needed to be changed!" Gaara tried to protest as he was pulled into the bathroom.

Temari giggled at her little brother. "Oops, I guess I lied!" Temari said as she dragged her brother into the bathroom, picked him up, and sat him down in the counter. She then unbuttoned his shirt all the way, ignoring his protests, starting messing up his hair, and then added a small amount of eyeliner to his eyes. When she was finally finished she was amazed at how well she had done. "Well Gaa-kun, you are now done. No thanks necessary." Temari said as she moved from her brother so he could look at himself in the mirror. Well damn, if he was hot before, now he was just downright sexy! His hair had that 'I-just-got-out-of-bed-so-I-don't-really-care' look, his unbuttoned shirt showed off his mesh shirt, and just a sliver of creamy ivory skin where it showed off his stomach, and his eyes…oh man, his eyes, now normally his eyes stood out anyways because of the circles around them from lack of sleep, but that small touch of black eyeliner that Temari had added made his sea-foam eyes stand out even more. In one Gaara could be described; gorgeous.

"Wow…is that, is that really…m-me?" Gaara asked in astonishment. He couldn't believe he could look like this!

"Yes Gaa-kun, it's really you just a hell of a lot sexier!" Temari finished off with a smile so big it reached her eyes.

"Wow…thank you so much Mari-chan!" Gaara said with a smile that rivalled the sun. This caused Temari to stop and stare at him.

"W-what's wrong?" Gaara asked, his smile faltering slightly.

Temari started smiling again. "Nothing, you just look 10x more beautiful when you smile." This caused Gaara to smile again.

"Thank you Temari, for everything." Gaara said while getting off the counter.

"Ebi! What time did you say Neji would get here for your date?" Kankuro yelled to Gaara from the kitchen.

"U-um…6:00, why?" Gaara yelled back.

"Well then you better get out here, it's already 5:55!" Kankuro shouted back at Gaara. Temari and Gaara shared a look; surely it hadn't been that long…had it? They both took a look at the clock in the hallway that way across from across the bathroom, and sure enough it read 5:55.

"Wow…time sure flies." Temari said after looking at the clock.

"Yeah, it sure do-" Gaara was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Temari and Gaara looked at each other; one looking nervous, and the other smirking slyly.

"Hyuuga." Gaara heard the gruff greeting of his brother in the other room.

"Kankuro." Came the smooth reply of the milky eyed teen that stood in the doorway. Hearing Neji's voice Gaara walked out of the bathroom nervously.

"H-hey N-Neji." Gaara greeted his date timidly.

"G-Gaara?" Neji asked in disbelief. _This_ was the boy he asked out on a date, he hardly recognized him! He looked so…different, but a good different. "You look…amazing." Neji said breathlessly. This caused Gaara to blush a deep scarlet red.

"T-thank you…you look quite a-amazing yourself." Gaara said, his blush deepening further. It was true; Neji was even more gorgeous than usual. He was wearing a deep black, silk button up shirt, which had the first few buttons undone to reveal a teasing bit of milky white flesh to be shown off, dark blue, almost black tight jeans, a bandana over his forehead, and white and grey converse. He looked hot.

"Thanks…I like your necklace." Neji said while stepping forward to look at it more closely. The raccoon necklace Gaara wore was very simple, it was just a brown raccoon, but for its eyes were small black jewels, that shone in the light. Neji lightly grabbed the necklace. "It's…beautiful, much like you." Gaara's blush came back full force after hearing Neji's comment.

"T-thank you." Gaara said. Neji was being very nice to him. _Everything is going smoothly_. But if only his being nice was for genuine reasons.

"Well, I think that you two should get going, ne?" Temari said with a sly smirk on her face.

"O-oh…right." Gaara said, not remembering they were in the room with him and Neji. "L-lets go Neji." Gaara said while he slipped on his red converse, said a quick goodbye to Kankuro and Temari, and was out the door and into the cool night air with Neji.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ending AN.**

**(1) **This is Neji's nickname for Hinata. I love it when Neji is genuinely nice to Hinata.

**(2) **Temari's nickname for Gaara.

**(3) **I'm pretty sure that 'Ebi' means shrimp in Japanese, and I used this because Gaara is short, so I called him shrimp.

**(4) **This is Gaara's nickname for Temari. Gosh, there are more nicknames then I thought in this story.

Well hello there again everybody! Man, you guys are lucky, getting such fast updates :3 just don't expect these too often, I just have a long weekend this week. So during the week I will try and get out an update every couple of days and on weekend's one maybe every day? Oh well, don't hold me to that. Also, I know I said that the date was going to be in this chapter but this chapter was already fairly long (It's 8 pages!) so I just decided to cut it short, plus the date is probably going to have be cut into two parts, so the dinner will be the first part, and the movie will be the second part. Also, I haven't picked a movie yet, so if you have any movie ideas I would like to hear them! Man, Gaara is _so _OOC in this story :P when I originally had the idea for this story Gaara wasn't to be _nearly_ as OOC as he is now but, eh, it makes the story more original…yeah…Temari was quite OOC too…oh well, this story is all about OOCness! I hope we can meet again in the next chapter!

**Gaara: **Maddie, why am I so shy in this story?

**Me: **Because I said so –smirks-

**Gaara: **I hate you.

**Me: **-pouts- that's harsh Gaara-chan.

**Gaara:** Yeah, well that's life.

**Me: **Fufufufu…

**Gaara: **See you next time.


	4. The date Part 1: Dinner

Ohai! Another update! How fast! You guys are so lucky XD I really hope that you guys like this chapter, because I like it. There is very much fluffiness between Neji and Gaara in it. It is very cute XD I really love writing a cute Gaara…but not so much writing an asshole Neji. Oh well. Hopefully in the next couple of chapters Neji will get a little bit nicer…but then at around chapter 15 (?) he is a an ass again…lovely -rolls eyes- So yeah, I actually got around to editing this piece of crap now so yay! Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Ja ne!

**TheColdprince666: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I will try and incorporate this idea into the story, at first I was going to use Scream 4 for the movie but then I saw it…it sucks. So I might use this movie, but I might not, please don't hate me if I don't use it T.T I know I'm overdramatic XD

**DarkAngelJudas****: **I know! I really hate TenTen in my story, she is a real meany! But she for some reason hates Gaara; I will try and put the reasons why she hates him in the next chapters! Fuck Neji is an ass! I really hate making Neji like this T.T And I'm also going to hate writing what Neji does do Gaara…I will most likely make a lot of people want to punch me in the face many times. Sad stuff is going to happen later on in this story…oh joy.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto do you _really _think I would be making FanFiction? Seriously, use some common sense here people.

**Warnings:**Yaoi, Yuri, and het. Yes, I warn you because of het. _Major _OOC. Rated T just to be safe. This chapter has very light shonen-ai so if you don't like a sweet little kiss between two boys, then please leave.

**Summary:**It is April 1st and, like always, Neji is going to play a prank on someone, but what happens when the prank plays with emotions?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Neji and Gaara walked in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't a comfortable silence either, no. It was one of those uncomfortable silences that you would have with someone you completely hated but were trying to be civil with; or, in Neji's case, someone you hated but were going on a date with. Lovely. But for Gaara the silence was saddening; he thought that the silence was a sign that Neji might be having second thoughts on going out on a date with him. Gaara is very over-dramatic. Finally when the silence became unbearable Gaara decided he was going to break it.

"U-um Neji?" Gaara asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Finally! That silence was starting to get on Neji's nerves also. But he wouldn't break it, lest he lose some of his 'manly pride.'

"Where are we g-going?" Gaara asked, somewhat more confident.

"We are going to 'Four Seasons' (1) on East Street." Neji replied. Four Seasons was a very nice restaurant tucked away in an alley just off of East Street. It was also very high-end, and you needed to make reservations weeks in advance in order to get in. So how did Neji get in on such short notice you might be asking? Easy. His family owned it.

"O-oh, okay." Gaara said with a slight smile. "U-um, Neji? Can I ask you something else?" Gaara asked hesitantly.

Neji chuckled. "You just did, but sure." Neji said while smiling.

"Well, I was just wondering w-why you always w-wear a h-headband…" Gaara trailed off seeing the look of shock of disbelief on Neji's face. "B-but you don't need to tell me if you don't w-want to!" Gaara rushed out, hoping that Neji wasn't mad at him.

Neji stopped in the middle of sidewalk. "Hmm? Oh no, it's really nothing. I wear it because of this." Neji said while taking off his headband, revealing a green swastika (2) and two lines on either sides of it in the middle of his forehead. "This," Neji said pointing to his tattoo, "Is what the branch members of the Hyuuga clan get, so as to remember their place in the family. A long time ago, like hundreds of years ago, it was branded into the branch house members so they remembered they were only slaves of the main house branch members. (3) Now though, it is tattooed on." Neji finished with a sour look, and just as he was about to cover it up, Gaara reached up with his hand to touch it.

"But why do you cover it up?" Gaara said while moving some of Neji's bangs out of the way of it so he could get a better look at it. "You're still as beautiful as ever with it." Gaara said in a soft voice. He then stood up on his tip-toes to give Neji's forehead a chaste kiss, right where his tattoo was. When he pulled back he immediately looked to the ground as he saw Neji's shocked face. "I-I…sorry." Gaara said as he was going to walk away from Neji, but Neji grabbed his wrist, stopping him from moving. He then turned Gaara towards him.

"Why are you sorry? You don't have anything to be sorry for." Neji said in a soft voice.

This shocked Gaara. "Y-you mean you a-aren't m-mad at m-me?" Gaara asked shyly.

This confused Neji slightly. "No, why would I be mad at you? I was just shocked, because well, no one's ever been as nice to me as you are." Neji said.

Now it was Gaara's turn to be confused. "What do you mean? Everyone is nice to you, especially your friends." Gaara said tilting his head to the left slightly.

Neji smiled slightly. "That's only because they don't know about my tattoo." Neji said, his smile turning slightly sad.

This caused Gaara to gasp. "Why? Did you not tell them or…" Gaara trailed off, still confused.

"No, and I'm not sure if I would tell them, I'm kind of embarrassed by it." Neji finished, looking away from Gaara. _Why am I telling him all of this, _Neji thought, _I have never told anyone else this before, in fact, the only other people who know about my tattoo are people in my family. _

"Well you shouldn't be embarrassed by it Neji, like I said before, you still as beautiful with it." Gaara said, offering a smile to Neji, which caused Neji to smile to. _Why am I acting like this? _

Gaara grabbed the bandana out of Neji's handtied it around his forehead, giving him one last smile. "I think w-we should g-get going now." Gaara said, while backing up from Neji and starting to walk forward.

Neji touched his bandana over where his tattoo was. _This 'dating' thing might not be so hard. _Neji thought with a small smile on his face before jogging slightly to catch up with Gaara.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gaara stared in awe as he looked around at the classy restaurant around him. Silk red curtains, dark wood tables, silk table clothes, sparkling silver-wear, and the finest china money can buy was all present in this restaurant. Gaara was shocked; he had never been to a place this fancy before! Neji looked over to Gaara and seeing the awe-struck look on his face he chuckled. "Pretty fancy huh?" Neji said when Gaara turned to him.

"Yeah, really f-fancy. I've been to a p-place like this." Gaara said still trying to soak the atmosphere of the restaurant in. Everyone here was dressed all fancy; suits, party dresses and Sunday best were all wore. Suddenly Gaara felt _very _underdressed.

"Hello there, table for two?" Said the hostess at the podium. She looked strangely familiar to Gaara, her name was…Sakura or something?

"Yes." Neji replied.

"Okay, right this way Mr. Hyuuga, your usual booth is ready for you." The hostess said while leading Gaara and Neji to the back corner of the restaurant and to a booth with bright red leather seats, a dark brown table, and red table cloth, much like all the other tables in the restaurant.

Since Gaara was still in a daze he didn't realize he was supposed to be following Neji, but a gentle tug on his hand alerted him he was supposed to be moving. Gaara looked down at his hand only to notice Neji was holding his hand. His face turned bright red and he averted his eyes from their joined hands.

When they arrived at the booth Neji let go of Gaara's hand, leaving them both with hands that were colder than before they started holding hands. Neji sat down in the booth across from the one that Gaara sat in. The hostess, who Gaara now knew was Neji's friend Sakura, took of the 'Reserved' marker off of the table, gave them their menu's and told them that their waiter or waitress would be with them shortly, but before she left she winked at Neji.

Gaara's face paled as he looked at the prices on the menu, the food here was expensive! 10 dollars for a drink! What the hell!

Neji noticed Gaara's distress. "Gaara, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"T-this place i-is really e-expensive Neji. I don't know how I'm going to pay for i-it." Gaara said.

Neji just laughed at this. "Don't worry, my family owns this place, it's all taken care of." Neji smiled at Gaara. He didn't what this boy was doing to him. He only ever smiled with his friends and when he was around Hinata, but now around Gaara he was smiling all the time.

At this piece of information Gaara visibly relaxed. "O-oh okay." Gaara said smiling brightly at his date.

Neji was paralyzed by Gaara's smile. "Y-you're smile is beautiful Gaara." Neji said breathlessly.

Gaara blushed extremely hard at this. "T-thank you…you also have a beautiful smile." This caused Neji to smile.

"Hey! My name is TenTen and I will be your waitress for tonight! Are you ready to order yet?" Their waitress, who Gaara also thought looked very familiar, said very brightly.

"I think that we're ready to order our drinks. I'll have a root beer." Neji said. After writing down his order she turned to Gaara.

"And you?" She asked sweetly.

"U-um…I'll have orange soda." Gaara said timidly. This girl was a little bit too hyper for his tastes, and he was friends with Kiba and Naruto!

"Okay! I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders!" TenTen then left, but not before dropping a napkin on the table in front of Neji, unnoticed by Gaara. Neji picked up the napkin and unfolded it so he could read it.

_Come talk to me in the kitchen. _

Neji got up to go to the kitchen. "I'm going to the bathroom, be back in a minute." Neji said, before he left to go to the kitchen. Lying bastard.

When he entered the kitchen he was immediately pulled aside by TenTen.

"So, how is it going so far, is he falling for it?" TenTen asked excitedly with a sly smirk on her face. Jeez, she was kind of creepy.

Neji had his own smirk on his face as he answered. "Yep. Hook line and sinker." Neji said, leaning against the wall.

"Great! You know Neji; this might just be the greatest prank you have ever pulled!" TenTen squealed out, drawing some attention from the chefs in the kitchen, but she just waved them off. "I think you should go back to your table, lest your 'date' get suspicious." TenTen said with a wry laugh.

"Yeah, you're right." Neji said while leaving the kitchen and going back to his table. "Hey. Have you decided what you're going to order yet?" Neji asked while sitting back down in his spot.

"O-oh hey, u-um no, I can't really decide what to get yet…" Gaara said while looking over the menu again.

Neji picked up his own menu to look for something to eat. "Well, the salads here are really good; you could get one of those." Neji said while putting his menu down. He already knew what he was going to get, the same thing he always did; good old chicken nuggets and fries.

"Really? I t-think I w-will." Gaara said with a smile.

This caused Neji to smile also. TenTen arrived at their table, setting their drinks down beside them. "Hey guys! Are you ready to order now?" And the nice moment was ruined by TenTen and her loud voice. Great.

"Oh right. I'll just have chicken nuggets and fries." Neji said. TenTen wrote down his order, chuckling.

"Always the same Neji. And what about you?" She asked, directing her question to Gaara.

"O-oh, I'll have the chicken caesar salad." Gaara said.

"And for your side?" TenTen asked, while writing Gaara's order down.

"U-um…"Gaara trailed off, glancing over at Neji to see him mouth the word 'fries'. "I'll f-fries." Gaara said.

"Alright!" TenTen said enthusiastically, seriously, what was up with her? She was way too excited for a waitress. "Your food should be ready soon!" TenTen said as she picked up Neji and Gaara's menus and left for the kitchen.

Once again Neji and Gaara were left in an awkward silence. Only this time Neji broke it. "So what movie do you want to see after we finish eating?" Neji asked, honestly he had just remembered about the movie when TenTen had left.

"O-oh…I don't know, whatever y-you pick will be g-good. B-besides, I don't k-know what's p-playing right n-now." Gaara said with a sheepish smile.

"Nuh-uh, you are picking the movie. I picked where we eat, so you can pick what we watch. How about we go there, see what's playing and you pick from there?" Neji asked, truthfully he didn't know what was playing either.

"O-ok, that s-sounds g-good." Gaara said smiling. Neji was being so nice to him; it made him feel really happy. Oh Gaara, if only you knew you were simply a pawn in Neji's game.

"Hey guys! Here is your food! Chicken nuggets and fries for Neji, and the chicken caesar salad and fries for Gaara!" TenTen placed their food down on the table as well as dessert menus. "Well I'll be back in a few minutes to see if you guys need anything else!" TenTen said as she basically skipped away back to the kitchen…creepy.

Gaara looked down at his salad, and my goodness, what a salad it was! I was grilled chicken, all sliced up on top of lettuce, and had shredded carrots, cheese, and ranch dressing on the side for it. It looked delicious and smelled even better. Neji's meal looked pretty tasty too, breaded chicken strips and golden fries. Yum.

And man, Neji didn't waste ant in eating food, he just dug right in. It was then that Gaara realized he was staring. So with a blush he started eating his salad.

"So, how do you like it?" Neji asked Gaara, while still eating his chicken.

"O-oh, it's really good." Gaara said while eating one of his fries. His food was delicious! The best thing he had ever eaten...just don't tell Temari, she might just hurt you.

"Well I'm glad, that's Hinata favourite salad, she was the one who added it to the menu." Neji said with a smile.

This confused Gaara slightly. "Hinata…" Gaara trailed off trying to remember where he heard that name before.

"She's my cousin." Neji said seeing the confusion on Gaara's face.

Gaara's mouth made a perfect 'O' shape at this information. "Is she the dark h-haired girl that you walk h-home with?" Gaara asked.

"Mhmm, that's her." Neji said, smiling at the thought of his kind-hearted cousin.

Gaara smiled at how happy Neji looked. "You guys seem really close." Gaara said.

This made Neji smile even wider. "Yeah, we are. She's my best friend and I'm hers." Neji said.

"Hey guys! Wow, you guys are done already? Fast eaters!" It was true; Gaara and Neji looked down at their plates only to notice everything was gone from them. "Have you guys decided if you want dessert yet?" TenTen asked while placing their plates on her arms.

Neji answered for both of them. "Yeah. We will be sharing a slice of triple chocolate cake." Neji said with a smile.

"Will that be all?" TenTen asked, somehow managing to write down their order while still balancing their dishes on bother of her arms.

"Yeah, that's it." Neji said.

"Okay, I will be back shortly with your dessert and bill!" TenTen said while walking off to deposit their dishes in the kitchen, and to retrieve their dessert.

"Hey N-Neji?" Gaara asked, looking up at the white eyed male.

"Hmm? What is it?" Neji asked looking up and Gaara.

"What is a 'triple chocolate cake'?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Oh it's delicious! It's a chocolate cake with three layers; one with chocolate fudge, one with nutella filling, another with chocolate ganache, and its chocolate flavoured sponge cake covered in chocolate fudge frosting. It is very chocolaty and very good." Neji said describing the cake to Gaara.

"It sounds v-very good." Gaara said, smiling at Neji.

"It is; it's also Hinata's recipe." Neji said, smiling at Gaara.

"Here you guys are! One slice of triple chocolate cake! And the bill! Have a good night, and remember to tip your waitress!" TenTen said as she walked off laughing.

Neji chuckled at TenTen's antics, as he moved to get up to sit beside Gaara.

"N-Neji?" Gaara asked confused.

"Don't mind me, just moving to sit next to you." Neji said as he moved into the booth next to Gaara.

"W-why? Not that I'm complaining-" Gaara was cut off as Neji put a piece of cake into Gaara's mouth.

"I wanted to feed you, is that not okay?" Neji said while pouting. _What the hell is this kid doing to me? I don't pout! _Neji thought as Gaara just blushed furiously.

"N-no, it's f-fine…you just s-surprised me is all." Gaara said while smiling up at Neji.

"Oh that g-" Neji was cut off as Gaara repaid the favour of feeing Neji. Neji looked just as shocked as Gaara did, which caused Gaara to giggle cutely. "Hehe…you look funny." Gaara said as he still giggled. The sound of Gaara giggling like he was was music to Neji's ears, and he wanted to hear it more often. Before he even knew what he was doing, Neji was leaning into Gaara, and gave him a light peck on his lips. When he pulled back he saw Gaara's flushed and shocked face.

"I-I…sorry Gaara…" Neji trailed off, look away from Gaara.

"N-no! It's okay, really! You just s-shocked me!" Gaara said while turning Neji's face back to look at him. To make Neji sure what he did was okay Gaara closed his eyes leaned up and kissed the tip of Neji's nose. "See, it's f-fine, I don't m-mind." Gaara said while blushing furiously, but still keeping eye contact with Neji, despite his embarrassment. "W-we should probably finish t-the c-cake." Gaara said letting go of Neji's face.

_What the hell was that? Why did I kiss him? What is going on with me? _All these thoughts were going through Neji's head as he heard Gaara calling his name. "-ji, N-Neji, is something wrong?" Neji shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and to get back in the real world.

"I'm fine Gaara." Neji said, offering a smile to Gaara. "Let's just finish the cake so we can get to the movie, okay?" Neji said, while eating another piece of cake.

"O-okay." Gaara said, while also eating his own piece of cake.

After a few minutes the pair had finished the cake, when Gaara grabbed the bill and looked at it shocked. _52 dollars? What the heck, it was just two people! _At seeing Gaara's shocked face Neji took the bill from out of his hand. "Remember what I said Gaara, my family owns this place, I can take care of this." Neji said.

"B-but I can't l-let you do that, let m-me pay for s-some of it!" Gaara protested.

"No Gaara, I've got it." Neji said, smiling at Gaara, trying to get him to drop it.

"Fine…but at l-least let me t-tip TenTen?" Gaara asked, already getting his wallet out of his pocket.

Neji was about to protest when Gaara gave him a look, you know the look I mean, the kind of look a wife gives her husband when he is about say no to her. Yeah, that look. The look Gaara was perfect at. "A-alright, you can tip TenTen." Neji stuttered out. _Gaara looked cute but fierce there and- WAIT CUTE? I did _not _just think that Gaara was cute…did I? _

"N-Neji, are you alright?" Gaara asked, concerned at the look on his date's face.

Neji looked over at Gaara to see the concerned look on his face. "I'm fine, let's just go pay the bill, okay?" Neji said while sliding out of the booth and holding his hand out for Gaara to take. Gaara took Neji's hand hesitantly.

Neji and Gaara walked hand in hand to the podium where they left the tip in TenTen tip jar. As they left Sakura gave them a questioning glance, one that went unnoticed by Neji and Gaara. _Neji...you better not be falling for Gaara...you'll only end up getting hurt when he finds this was all just a prank._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(1) **I don't know if this is a real restaurant or not.

**(2)**I am going by the tattoo that Neji has in the manga, not the anime. The manga has a swastika, and the anime has an 'X'.

**(3) **I know that this isn't the correct description but, eh, I think it's good enough for an AU story.

Hot damn, you lucky rascals! I literally worked my ass off in order to get this chapter out just so you could have another one before the week starts and I have to go to school T.T So during the week update will most likely be slower, but on weekend they will be faster! This chapter has major fluff! I loved writing this chapter, and when you read it you will know why! It is just so cute :3 I also couldn't be bothered to edit this, so please don't throw fire at me if there are mistakes, I am going to edit it tomorrow!

**Gaara: **Maddie, what the hell is with all the fluff and cuteness in this chapter? Seriously, I AM NOT LIKE THIS!

**Me**: ZZZZzzzzzzz...

**Gaara: **Uh...Maddie?

**Neji: **She's sleeping; leave her alone...Panda-chan -smirks-

**Gaara: **Hyuuga GO TO HELL!

**Neji: **Only if you come with me -suggestive eyebrow waggle-

**Gaara: **Uh...bye bye...see you in the next chapter...


	5. The date Part 2: Movie

Ah! Gomen-nasai, gomen-nasai! I come here baring gifts…okay not really, just a chapter of my story XD I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope that you like it! I am going to try my hardest to update a lot this weekend because I have 4 days off! This chapter was a bitch and a half to write though, but I managed to do it! Also this chapter has light shonen-ai and angry!Hinata. It was kind of different to write an angry Hinata, considering so far I have wrote her as really sweet and shy, so I'm not sure if it that part turned out as well as I would have wanted it to. Okay, I am going to stop talking now, don't want this AN to be too long now do we? No, no we don't :D

**DarkAngelJudas: **You're very welcome for the fast update, oh wondrous reader -bows down- Heheh, coincidence how they all worked there huh? I know how you feel, I would also like to push TenTen into the street for her to get hit by a bus, it would make me mighty happy! But don't worry; she will get what is coming to her! Neji us just a bit of an ass in this story huh? Oh well, he will also get what is coming to him in this story, in this story he gets yelled at about what he is doing, so I hope that makes you happy, I know it made me happy :D I know; I feel so bad for making this stuff happen to Gaara!

**Disclaimer: **No gosh darn it, I don't own Naruto! -bursts into tears-

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Yuri, and het. Yes, I warn you because of het. _Major_OOC. Rated T just to be safe. This chapter has very light shonen-ai so if you don't like a sweet little kiss between two boys, then please leave. Also Angry!Hinata is in this chapter

**Summary: **It is April 1st and, like always, Neji is going to play a prank on someone, but what happens when the prank plays with emotions?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Neji and Gaara were walking along East Street hand-in-hand away from the restaurant they had just left. Now they were heading to the movie theater for the last part of their date. They were walking along in silence, but this time the silence was comfortable. They were just enjoying being with each other and, not that Neji would ever admit it to anybody, he was actually semi-enjoying his 'date' Gaara. _Maybe this is a bad idea,_ Neji thought. _I might be starting to like this kid...no Neji, this is all just a dare, you can't get attached. _Neji was now conflicted. Gaara was starting to change his opinion about him. First he hated him and was just doing this dare for some fun, but now he was wondering why he ever hated Gaara in the first place. All of Neji's thoughts were causing an odd expression to cross his face, this concerned Gaara.

"U-um, Neji, are you o-okay?" Gaara asked hesitantly.

This caught Neji off –guard, he was surprised that Gaara picked up on his inner-turmoil. "I'm fine Gaara, just thinking is all." Neji said with a slight smile, which caused Gaara to smile his own breath-taking smile.

"Okay, that's good!" Gaara said happily. They were nearing the movie theater now, only about five more minutes until they would actually reach it. As they were walking along the road that lead to the movie the sky started darkening, alerting the two boys of the time. Judging by the time it was probably around 7:00, giving Gaara a good two hours until he needed to be home. Gaara started thinking about what kind of movies he would like to watch. _Horror…no, I hate horror movies, what about a Romance, or would that be too cheesy? Hmm…_ Gaara was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize they were at the movie theater. But a gentle tug on his hand alerted him of where they were.

"Gaara, we're here." Neji said while stopping and looking up at the movie theater, seeing what was playing.

"O-oh, sorry!" Gaara said while stopping and looking up also.

"It's okay, but what do you think you might want to see?" Neji asked, while looking down at Gaara.

Gaara took his time looking at the movie titles. Hop, Rio, Scream 4, Source Code, and Water for Elephants (1). "U-um, I think I want to watch H-hop, b-but only i-if that's okay w-with y-you!" Gaara said, wanting Neji to be happy with the movie he picked as well.

Neji smiled slightly at Gaara's consideration for him. "That sounds great Gaara." Neji said while leading them to the ticket booth. "Two tickets for Hop please." Neji asked the person in the ticket booth, a teen with a pineapple shaped hair-do that Gaara swore he thought he had seen hanging out with Neji at school. Man, what was with all of Neji's friends being working where they were going? The person on the ticket booth smirked and winked at Neji before he led Gaara into the lobby of the movie theater.

"Come on Gaara; let's get some snacks before the movie starts." Neji said before slipping Gaara's ticket into his hand and leading him over to the concession line. This concession had a whole array of junky snack foods; chocolate bars, boxes of candy, candy floss, popcorn, soda, you name it and they would have it.

Gaara looked around trying to make up his mind of what he would like. After thinking he decided he would get candy floss, a box of smarties, an orange soda, and he and Neji would share a large box of popcorn. When they finally reached the cashier at the concession stand they got their food.

"We would like a box of smarties, a box of M&Ms, two candy flosses, one blue one pink, a root beer an orange soda, and a large popcorn." Neji said while reaching to get his wallet out of his pocket, when a hand stopped him. "Hmm, what is it Gaara?" Neji asked.

"I-I want to p-pay." Gaara said while looking up at Neji. "I mean y-you paid at the r-restaurant, so I-I want to p-pay for this." Gaara said while still looking into Neji's milky white eyes.

"No Gaara, I asked you on the date, it is my treat. Okay?" Neji said while slightly smiling down at Gaara.

"B-but-" Gaara started but was cut off Neji.

"No 'buts' Gaara, I am paying and that is final." Neji said with finality while reaching into his pocket to retrieve his wallet.

"The total is 13.99$." The cashier said with a bored tone of voice while checking her nails.

Neji handed the girl his money, grabbed his and Gaara's voice and led the both of them towards Theater 1 (2) where Hop was playing.

After walking into the theater Gaara and Neji started looking for seats. They finally chose two seats in the middle of the very back row of the theater, where they had a clear view of the screen. They then sat down in their seats waiting for the movie to start.

"Hey Gaara?" Neji asked as he put his pop in his cup holder.

"H-hai?" Gaara asked while turning his head to look at Neji.

"What exactly this movie about?" Neji asked curiously, he had no clue what this movie about.

"O-oh! It's a-about a rabbit n-named E.B who is s-supposed to be the n-new Easter Bunny b-but he doesn't w-want to be the Easter Bunny, h-he wants to be a r-rock star! (3)" Gaara said with a smile in his face. Seeing Gaara so obviously happy made Neji happy also.

"It sounds funny." Neji said while looking at Gaara, causing him to blush under Neji's intense stare.

"W-what? Is there s-something on my face?" Gaara asked while wiping at his face, wondering why Neji was staring at him.

Neji stopped Gaara's hands from moving on his face. "No, I've just never seen you so happy before." Neji said while smiling, causing Gaara to blush and look away.

"A-ano…the movies s-starting…" Gaara trailed off as Neji tilted his head up to look at him. "Neji…?" Neji leaned his head down and gave Gaara the most innocent of chaste kissed on his lips. No matter how innocent this kiss was it still caused Gaara to blush immensely.

"You're right, let's watch the movie." Neji said with his own faint blush on his cheeks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gaara and Neji were laughing as they left the theater, hand-in-hand.

"That movie was really funny Gaara!" Neji said as he and Gaara walked out of the lobby of the movie and out into the cold air of the night.

"Y-yeah it w-was." Gaara said shivering; he forgot to bring a sweater with him. Neji frowned slightly at this.

"Are you cold?" Neji asked while throwing out his and Gaara's garbage.

"N-no...well, k-kind of." Gaara said, knowing it was pointless to try and lie, Neji would see through it anyways.

Neji put his arm around Gaara's waist, pulling him closer to his own body. "Better?" Neji asked while smiling down at the blushing Gaara.

"Y-yeah…" Gaara trailed off as he put his own arm hesitantly around Neji's waist.

"Good. What time is it?" Neji asked while he and Gaara walked in the direction of Gaara's house.

"U-um, it is," Gaara took his phone out of his pocket. "8:45. Wait…I have to be home in 15 minutes!" Gaara said while panicking slightly. It normally took 15 minutes to walk to his house from the movie theater!

"Don't worry; I'll get you home in time if I want your brother to let me go on more dates with you. Come on, I know a shortcut." Neji said while leading Gaara in another direction. But Gaara was too stunned after hearing Neji's comment to realize that they had changed course.

"M-more dates?" Gaara asked still stunned.

Gaara's obvious confusion made him smile. "Of course, I would like to go on many more dates with you. That is, if that's okay with you." Neji said, starting to put his other part of his prank in action.

"Oh! I would l-love to go o-on more dates w-with you N-Neji!" Gaara said while stopping in the sidewalk to look up at Neji.

Neji smiled at this, it just made his job a lot easier. "Great, then this makes asking you this lot easier. Would you like to be my boyfriend Gaara?" Neji asked while inwardly dancing, he already knew what the answer would be.

"Y-yes! I would l-love to be y-your boyfriend N-Neji!" Gaara said in joy as he hugged Neji.

Neji smirked as he hugged Gaara back. _Perfect, everything is going just the way I want them to, but suddenly I don't feel so great pulling this prank anymore…_ "Great, I am really glad Gaara." Neji said as he pulled away, but not completely, so he still had his arm around Gaara's waist as they continued walked in the direction of Gaara's house.

They arrived much too soon at Gaara's house it seemed for the both of them. Gaara still had five more minutes before he needed to actually be home. Neji walked Gaara up to his doorstep.

"I had a r-really great t-time tonight N-Neji." Gaara said while smiling up at his 'boyfriend'.

Neji smiled down at Gaara. "I also had a great time tonight Gaara." Neji said as he held both of Gaara hands in his, facing him. "Can I see your phone for a second?" Neji asked Gaara.

"S-sure." Gaara said while pulling his phone out and giving it to Neji. "W-why though?" Gaara asked.

"I am going to put your number in my phone and mine in yours." Neji said while inputting the numbers in each other's phones. When he finished he gave Gaara back his phone and put his own in his pocket. "There, now we can call each other." Neji said while smiling.

Gaara smiled up at Neji. "W-well…bye." Gaara said before standing on his tip-toes to give Neji a chaste kiss on his lips. He lingered a little longer than the previous kisses that they had though before completely pulling away.

"Yeah…bye." Neji said while walking down Gaara's steps backwards, keeping him in his sights.

Gaara waved goodbye to Neji as he walked away. When he couldn't see him anymore he turned around and went into his house, smiling completely happy…that is until Temari saw him.

"GAA-KUUUUUUUUUUN!" Was all Gaara heard before he was glomped by his older sister. The force behind her glomp knocked Gaara over and into the door.

"Mari-chan, get off of me!" Gaara squealed while laughing and trying to push his older sister off of him.

"EEP! I'm sorry Gaa-kun, I didn't hurt you did I?" Temari said while checking Gaara to make sure she didn't hurt him.

"I-I'm fine Mari-chan!" Gaara said while pushing his sister off if himself and bending down to take his shoes off. Just as he got his shoes off and stood up he was yanked forward by Temari. "Eep! Temari, what are you doing?" Gaara asked before he was thrust on the couch.

Temari sat on the table in front of him by Kankuro who looked amused. "Spill." Was all Temari said to her younger brother.

"W-what?" Gaara asked confused.

"Oh come one! Tell us what happened on your date Gaa-kun, and don't leave anything out. Nothing." Temari said with a sly smirk.

Gaara blushed remembering his date. "E-everything?" Gaara asked hesitantly, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell them everything, especially not the kisses!

"Yeah, everything." Temari said, with the same smirk still on her face.

"O-oh, well we went to this r-really nice restaurant called Four Seasons t-that Neji's family owns. The food there was really good! Then we went to the movies and we saw H-hop, then he walked me home…" Gaara trailed off, smiling at remembering what a great night he had.

Temari and Kankuro were stunned by how happy Gaara was, he hadn't been this happy since before they had moved to Konoha. "And? We all know that is not all that happened." Temari said while trying to hold in her giggles.

"W-well…" Gaara trailed off, still hesitant towards telling his siblings at what else had happened.

"Well what Gaara, we are dying to hear what happened!" Temari squealed, while Kankuro just sat on the table beside her, completely calm.

"W-well, he kissed me…twice and I kissed him once…and…heaskedmetobehisboyfriend!" Gaara finished off in a hurry. Temari couldn't keep her squeals in this time.

"Awww, that is _so _cute! Gaa-kun I am _so _happy for you! You have a boyfriend!" Temari squealed out as she went over to Gaara and glomped him…again.

"Temari give Ebi some space!" Kankuro said while getting off the table and prying Temari off of his younger brother, all the while laughing his head off.

"Ah, right sorry!" Temari said while trying to calm herself down, but failing.

"It's okay Mari-chan!" Gaara said while sitting up on the couch.

"So squirt (4) the date went pretty well, ne?" Kankuro asked while smiling at his younger brother.

"It went perfect! And Neji even said he wants to take me out on more!" Gaara said, completely ecstatic.

Seeing Gaara so happy made Temari and Kankuro unbelievably happy also. "We'll see squirt, we'll see." Kankuro said while ruffling Gaara's hair on his way to his room.

"Kanky-chan! (5)" Gaara squealed while fixing his hair. All he heard in reply was Kankuro's hearty laugh.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Neji walked into the parlour of his house, trying to be quiet since his younger cousin Hanabi was most likely sleeping.

After Neji leaned down and took his shoes off he walked into his living room where Hinata was sitting on the couch with her dad and Neji's uncle Hiashi Hyuuga. Ever since Neji's parents died in a car accident 6 years prier Neji lived with his two cousins Hinata and Hanabi, his uncle Hiashi and his aunt Hanako Hyuuga (6).

"Neji, sit." Hiashi addressed Neji with a tone of voice that said 'you-had-better-sit-down-or-else'. Hiashi was normally very loving and thought of Neji like his own son, but he could be very scary when he wanted to be. Now was one of the scary times. Neji gulped as he sat down.

"H-hai Hiashi-sama." Neji stared at his uncle who was standing above him.

"Hinata told me where you were today. Care to tell me why you are doing this?" Hiashi said as he loomed over his nephew.

Neji swallowed thickly while glancing over his uncles' shoulder to see a very nervous Hinata. "I-I well…it's just a prank uncle; nothing bad is going to happen." Neji said while leaning back into the couch, trying to put some space between him and his uncle.

"You call playing with this boy's feelings is all a prank?" Hiashi said incredulously. "I thought that I raised you better than that Neji." Hiashi said while shaking his head and walking away to his room.

"Hinata why did you tell him about the prank?" Neji hissed while he got off the couch and over towards where Hinata was standing.

"H-he asked m-me where y-you were, and y-you know t-that I c-can't lie N-Neji nii-san!" Hinata said while backing up slightly from her cousin.

Neji sighed. "Great, now I'm going to have uncle on my case, just great." Neji said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"W-well, he kind o-of has a p-point Neji n-nii-san." Hinata said as she looked up to look into Neji's eyes.

"Oh come on Hinata! How many times do I have to tell you that it is only a prank and that nothing bad is going to happen?" Neji asked as he turned his gaze towards his stuttering cousins' face.

"B-but he l-likes you N-Neji nii-san! He r-really likes y-you!" Hinata said, her voice growing with each word she spoke. "He isn't like all the other girls who like you! He genuinely likes you! (7)" Hinata said, almost yelling now.

"Shhh, Hinata! You'll wake up Hanabi!" Neji said in a harsh whisper.

This caused Hinata to get angrier then she already was. "Do not try and change the subject on me Neji! I am trying to tell you that what you are doing is wrong!" Hinata said a little quieter now, but still very harshly.

Neji sighed again at this. "Hina-" Neji's words were cut off by his cell phone.

_Do you believe__  
><em>_In destiny?__  
><em>_I close my eyes__  
><em>_And dream that you are__  
><em>_Closer to me__  
><em>_So follow me__  
><em>_And you will see__  
><em>_Together we can touch the sky__  
><em>_We're flying so high__  
><em>_High__  
><em>_(Higher)_(8)

Neji looked down at his phone to see that TenTen was calling him. "Hinata, it's TenTen, she'll probably be wondering how the date went, I need to take this." Was all Neji said before he left the living room and went up the stairs to his room. "Hello, TenTen." Neji said into the phone.

"_Hey Neji! I just got off work! So…how did the date go?" _TenTen asked over the phone. In the background Neji could hear some faint talking, probably a TV on somewhere.

"It went great! He totally fell for all of it!" Neji said while moving over to his bed and laying down on it.

"_That's great! Did you make him your boyfriend yet or not?" _TenTen asked while she moved to sit in a desk chair in her room.

"Yeah, and he totally fell for it, he hugged me and everything." Neji said while smirking slyly.

"_That is so great! This is going to be your greatest prank ever Neji!" _TenTen said happily while she was playing with her hair.

"Yeah, it is." Neji said while chuckling. Neji could hear the muffled sounds of TenTen's mother yelling at her to get off the phone.

"_Ugh, my mom said I have to get off the phone. Wretched woman. Well I'll talk to you later Neji!"_ TenTen said before she hung up her phone. Neji chuckled again slightly before he hung up his own phone and put it on his bedside table.

Neji turned to look at the clock on his bedside table. _10:00, eh, might as well go to sleep now, I'll probably be yelled at again tomorrow. _Were Neji's thoughts as he got up from his bed to find some pyjamas. He went over to his dark oak dresser and opened up his drawer that held his pyjamas. When he found of pyjamas that suited him he took off his clothes he wore on his 'date' and put on his pyjamas.

After Neji had finished his nightly routine he went to go to his room when he was stopped by Hinata.

"N-Neji, you h-had better k-know what y-you are doing." Was all Hinata said before she left to her room, her long black-blue hair swishing behind her.

Neji just sighed before he went into his room. _Hinata, you couldn't just forget about all of this could you? _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ending AN**

**(1) **These are the movies that are playing in my town right now.

**(2) **My movie theater has different sections where the movies play, and they are called Theater 1 etc.

**(3) **This is what I saw that the movie was about from the trailers and what I read from Wikipedia.

**(4) **Another one of Kankuro's nicknames for Gaara.

**(5) **This is Gaara's nickname for Kankuro.

**(6) **I know that Hinata and Hanabi's mom doesn't have a name, but in my story she does. I think that Hanako means 'flower child.'

**(7) **Hinata loses her stutter when she gets mad.

**(8) **This song is Destiny by Nightcore (LOVE) I was listening to this song at the time and thought it was fitting since Neji is always talking about destiny and fate and stuff.

Oh hey there! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I apologize for not including a movie scene but I haven't see the movie Hop yet so I just didn't include that, I am very sorry! Also a special thanks to **TheColdprince666 **who suggested that I should do the movie 'The Scarlet Letter' I'm sorry I didn't use this, I just didn't think that it fit the story, please don't be mad at me! T.T Also a very special thank you to my wonderful reviewer **DarkAngelJudas **they just make my day with their reviews, so if you are reading this then you rock and deserve to know it! Also I was just wondering if anyone had any ideas for some nicknames for Neji because for the life of me I just can't come up with any! It's odd, I can think of nicknames for everyone but Neji. Damn brain. Well, it was nice seeing you, and I hope that we can see each other in the next chapter!

**Hinata: **M-Maddie, why d-did I get s-so angry in t-this chapter?

**Me: **Because Neji is an ass who doesn't care who he hurts.

**Neji: **Hey, I resent that!

**Me: **Yeah, well it's the truth.

**Neji: **Fufufu…

**Hinata: **See you a-all next t-time!


	6. Cherry blossoms, waterfalls, and kisses

Holy freaking balls, this chapter is long! This chapter has taken me quite a while to write, and yet I loved every minute of it! I'm very very sorry I couldn't update this yesterday, please don't hate me T.T I don't really have anything to say in this starting AN so, uh…bye? Oh and a special thanks to** Sygonia **and **KyouyaxCloud** who added my story to their alerts, so if you guys are reading this you get some cookies. And to **DarkAngleJudas **who always makes my day with their reviews. And also to **TheColdprince666 ** for being awesome and not hating me, now uh it is bye, so bye!

**DarkAngelJudas: **I know how you feel man, I felt the same way while writing him, stupid lying bastard…yeah, poor sweet innocent Gaara, I feel really bad making Neji hate him, and honestly Neji hate's him for the stupidest reasons, but in the next chapters he will learn that his hatred was really stupid and he will stop…hopefully XD Oh TenTen, I can't wait until you get what is coming to you, you will enjoy it my friend. Oh man, when I saw my name in your review I honestly thought you were going to yell at me, but you didn't, so I was relieved! Oh don't worry, everyone will get what is coming to them soon…

**KyouyaxCloud****: **Thank you so much for reviewing, and yeah, Neji is very stupid.

**TheColdprince666: **I am very happy to hear that you don't hate me, I kind of over react over the smallest things so yeah…Ne, it's okay, I came up with a lame nickname for him anyways.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto, flavours ice cream, Boo Boo Bubble ice cream, Zebra Stripes ice cream, Zellers, OR ShanaLogic, so basically I don't own anything in this except the title and the plot. Don't sure me please T.T

**Warnings:**Yaoi, Yuri, and het. Yes, I warn you because of het. _Major_OOC. Rated T just to be safe. A little bit more, um, _advanced_, kissing in this chapter, so of you don't like it go back.

**Summary:**It is April 1st and, like always, Neji is going to play a prank on someone, but what happens when the prank plays with emotions?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gaara woke up the next morning to the ringtone of his phone.

_Watch the clouds up in the sky,__  
><em>_in the distant heaven shaping all around,__  
><em>_play like children running down the yellow fields,__  
><em>_having fun reminding small and simple things._(1)

Gaara groggily searched for his phone, still half asleep.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice dripping in the last remnants of his slumber.

"_GAARA! WHAT THE HELL MAN? I HAVE CALLED YOU THREE TIMES ALREADY!" _Gaara pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard the voice of his _dear friend_ Naruto Uzumaki blaring through the speakers on his phone.

"Ow Naruto! I was sleeping okay! And why did you call me three times?" Gaara asked as he sat up on his bed. No use even trying to go back to sleep now.

"_Wah-sleeping? It's 12:30 in the afternoon Pandy! And I called you three times because me and Kiba were worried when you didn't pick up the first time!" _Naruto yelled out as he adjusted his position on his desk chair.

Gaara was stunned at hearing what time it was. _12:30? I never sleep that long. _"Are you sure it's 12:30 Naru-chan (2)?" Gaara asked while biting his bottom lip.

"_Well duh, of course I'm sure!" _Naruto replied.

"Huh, weird…anyways, what did you call me for?" Gaara asked.

"…_Oh right! I called to ask you how your date went!" _Naruto said excitedly.

"O-oh, that…" Gaara said as he trailed off. "Do you think you and Kiba could come over, it would be easier to tell you that way." Gaara said; he already knew that Kiba was listening in on his and Naruto's conversation.

"_Sure Pandy! We'll be there soon!" _Naruto before he hung up, not giving Gaara to say bye.

Gaara giggled at his friend before it dawned on him that he should get dressed if his friends were coming over. Gaara got up from his bed, putting his phone on his bedside table, and going over to his dresser. He just picked out a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a baggy shirt that had a baby raccoon on it. After he was done getting dressed he left his room and went into the kitchen.

The first thing that Gaara saw when he walked into the kitchen was a note that was written in Kankuro's messy scrawl.

_Gaara,_

_Me and Temari went out for a while, so don't freak out when you wake up. We should be back at around 2:00._

_-Kankuro and Temari._

After reading the note Gaara tossed it in the garbage. Gaara started looking around the kitchen for something to eat. After looking through all of the cupboards he decided on eating some Rice Crispies.

After he got his bowl of cereal he took it out to the living room, sat at the table and watched old re-runs of cartoons.

Gaara was just finishing up eating when the doorbell rang. After placing his bowl in the sink he went over to the door and opened it, only to find his vision covered in bright yellow and dark brown.

"GAARA!" Kiba and Naruto yelled at the same time as they tries to squeeze the very life out of him.

"G-guys…can't…breathe!" Gaara managed to say as he tried to breathe and push his friends off of him at the same time.

"Ah, gomen-nasai Panda-chan!" Kiba yelled as he jumped off of Gaara. Naruto however didn't fully let go, instead he grabbed onto Gaara's hand and pulled him into the living room and threw him onto the couch. Jeez, he was getting thrown onto this couch a lot lately wasn't he?

Naruto and Kiba sat onto the couch on either side of Gaara, sitting right in his face. "Well?" Kiba asked.

Gaara backed up and into the back of the couch. "A-ah, could y-you guys b-back up p-please?" Gaara said while smiling at his two best friends.

"Oh! Sorry Panda-chan!" Naruto said as he and Kiba immediately backed up from Gaara.

"I-It's okay." Gaara said as he relaxed somewhat.

Naruto and Kiba smirked at each other. "So, don't keep us waiting any longer, tell us what happened!" Naruto mainly squealed.

"O-oh well…first we went to this really nice restaurant that his family owned then we went and saw Hop at the movie theaters…" Gaara trailed off, not wanting to meet either of his friends' gazes.

Naruto and Kiba shared a sceptical look. "Oh come on! That can't be all that happened! Give us all the juicy details!" Kiba said while leaning forward to try and look at Gaara.

Gaara mumbled his response.

"What Gaara, we couldn't hear you." Kiba said with a sly smirk on his face, already knowing what Gaara had said, but wanting to hear him say it.

Gaara bit his lip. "We kissed three times, and he asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes!" Gaara said while not looking at either of his friends and blushing a bright cherry red.

Naruto and Kiba shared a satisfied look before they pounced.

"EEP! Gaara that is so cute!" Naruto squealed out as he and Kiba squeezed Gaara like they did when they got to his house.

"So so cute!" Kiba gushed as he squeezed Gaara tighter then humanly possible.

"C-can't…breathe…"Gaara said as he struggled to get breath into his lungs. Temari and his friends were going to be the death of him one of these days.

"Ah, sorry Gaara!" Naruto and Kiba cried as they immediately let go of Gaara. Gaara was glad for the opening to breath.

"Hey, where are Temari and Kankuro?" Naruto asked, only now noticing Gaara older sibling's absences.

_uh"Huh…_"Oh, they gave me a note that said that they were going somewhere and would be back at around two which is in…" Gaara looked at the clock that was over the TV. "An hour. Do you guys want to watch TV until they get here?" Gaara asked.

Kiba and Naruto smiled at their friend. "Sure Gaara, we would love that." Naruto replied for the both of them.

Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara were in the middle of watching an old re-run of The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show when Temari and Kankuro came home, but they came with a guest.

"N-Neji?" Gaara asked as he stood up from the couch, and stared at his boyfriend, confused.

"Hey Gaara." Neji greeted his 'boyfriend' with a smile. "I hope you don't mind that I'm here, I was coming to see you and Temari and Kankuro were driving by and just happened to see me." Neji said as he walked up to his boyfriend and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek which caused one giggling girl, three smirking boys, and two blushing boyfriends.

"N-no, I d-don't mind." Gaara said as he smiled up at his boyfriend.

Neji smiled down at his 'boyfriend' "That's good, because I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date with me?" Neji asked.

Gaara looked over Neji to his brother Kankuro who nodded his head in a silent 'yes'. "O-okay, I would l-love that. Let me just go get c-changed." Gaara said before leaving to go to his bedroom, leaving an awkward silence after him. Naruto was the first person who dared break the awkward silence.

"So, you and Gaara are boyfriends now, ne?" Naruto asked with a scowl on his handsome face.

The obvious look of contempt on Naruto's face made Neji worried. "Y-yeah, why?" _Dammit Neji, you're a Hyuuga, Hyuuga's don't stutter! _

Naruto smirked at Neji. He loved making people squirm. "Take good care of him, and I swear to Kami that if you hurt him…" Naruto trailed off letting Neji fill in the threat himself. Neji gulped, then put on a calm face.

"I wouldn't dream of it Uzumaki." Neji said, although he already knew what he was saying was a lie.

Gaara walked out of his room fully changed and ready to go. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a plain white figure fitting V-neck T-shirt, and a zip up hoodie that had a panda on the back of it.

"I-I'm ready to g-go now N-Neji." Gaara said while walking over to the door to put on his shoes that he wore to the date he and Neji went on the night before. Gaara stood up after he put his shoes on. "A-are you and Kiba going to s-stay here?" Gaara asked as he directed his question to Naruto.

"Eh, we might, we might not. Depends on if Temari kicks us out or not." Naruto said while laughing.

Gaara giggled at his friends. "O-ok. Neji are y-you ready to g-go?" Gaara asked his boyfriend.

Neji grabbed his 'boyfriends' hand as he answered him. "Yeah, let's go." Neji said while he led Gaara over to the door.

Gaara looked over his shoulder to his friends and siblings. "B-bye you guys!" He called out before the door shut behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gaara and Neji were walking along the streets, hand-in-hand, completely content with each other. Neji however was lost in his thoughts so he didn't hear Gaara when he was trying to talk to him.

"-ji, Neji?" Gaara asked his boyfriend, concerned as to why he was so quiet.

Neji snapped out of his thoughts about his conflicting feelings of his red-headed 'boyfriend' just in time to hear him talking to him. "Hmm, what is it?" Neji asked while turning his head in Gaara's direction.

"O-oh, you've j-just been r-really quiet, so I-I was just wondering if a-anything was wrong." Gaara said as he turned his head up to gaze at his boyfriend.

Neji smiled down at his red-headed 'boyfriend'. "No Gaara, nothing's wrong, just thinking." Neji said.

Gaara smiled up at his boyfriend. "T-that's good! Also, I was just wondering where we were going?" Gaara asked, genuinely curious where his long-haired boyfriend was taking him.

Neji chuckled at this. "I can't tell you that." Neji said while smirking.

"Why not, Neji-kun (3)?" Gaara asked as he stuck his bottom lip out and made eyes bigger than they already were in just about the cutest pout known to man. Neji almost caved at this. Almost. If he and Gaara were actually dating he would have caved in an instance. This was not the case. _So cute…wait, no Neji, you don't think he's cute you absolutely _do not_ think that he is…ok, yeah he's cute. But I don't like him, no no _no!

"Because it's a secret Tanu-chan (4)." Neji said.

The use of this nickname made Gaara blush. "T-Tanu-chan?" Gaara asked.

Neji smiled down at his 'boyfriends' obvious confusion at the nickname. "It's my nickname for you. It's a short form of Tanuki, which means 'Japanese Raccoon' in Japanese (5). Why, do you not like it?" Neji asked while tilting his head to the side a little.

Gaara shook his head furiously at this. "N-no, I like it a lot! You j-just surprised m-me a little w-with it is a-all." Gaara said with a smile on face as he looked up at his boyfriend.

Neji could feel his façade breaking with every breath-taking smile Gaara directed at him. "Good, I'm glad you like it. Come on the place I'm taking you to is this way." Neji said as he directed his 'boyfriend' to the right.

"O-okay." Gaara said as he let himself be led to a place where he had never been before.

As Gaara and Neji made their way to the secret place their date was going to take place more and more trees started popping up along the sidewalk.

"U-Um Neji, where exactly are we?" Gaara asked as he kept look at the different types of trees. There were Willows trees, pine trees, cherry blossom trees, you name it and they were here.

"We are nearing a place called 'Forest Grove' (6), my family owns most of the land here." Neji said as he continued walked along the sidewalk turned dirt path as him and Gaara got closer and closer to their 'date' spot.

"I-It's really pretty Neji-kun." Gaara said as a cherry blossom petal blew off of one of the trees and landed on his cheek, which Neji plucked off his cheek before he decided to answer him.

"I'm glad that you like it Tanu-chan." Neji said as he dropped the cherry blossom petal onto the ground. "We're here Gaara." Neji said as he stopped on the middle of a grove of cherry blossom trees. The sound of a waterfall and chirping birds completed the picture of a scene straight out of a cheesy romance book. "So, what do you think Gaara?" Neji asked as he turned to his awe-struck 'boyfriend'

Gaara turned to look up at his boyfriend. "I-It's beautiful Neji. I love it." Gaara said before he leaned up and gave his boyfriend a sweet kiss on his lips. This stunned Neji at first before he put his arms around his 'boyfriends' waist. Gaara then reached up and laced his hands together behind his boyfriends' neck, before he pulled back from the breathtaking kiss he had just shared with boyfriend. "So, what did you bring me here for?" Gaara asked as he stared into his boyfriends milky-white eyes. Neji was still shocked after the kiss to remember why he brought his 'boyfriend' here, and then it dawned on him.

"I brought you here so I could spend some time with my boyfriend, is that so bad?" Neji asked while pouting. _What the _hell _am I doing, Hyuuga's don't pout goddamm it!_

"N-no! I was just curious is all." Gaara said while giving his boyfriend a chaste kiss on his lips before fully pulling away and walking over to the creek and sitting down on the bank of the creek, letting the cold temperature of the water roll over him in waves.

Neji followed his 'boyfriend' and sat down beside him. For a couple of minutes they just sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company, until Neji stood up, took his shoes and socks off, rolled his pants up to his knees and stood in the creek.

"Neji, what are you doing?" Gaara asked as he tilted his head to the right cutely. Neji smiled at how…cute his 'boyfriend' was being at that moment. Yeah, Neji had admitted it, Gaara was cute. But he didn't like him. No; never.

"It was getting warm so I decided to come in the creek to cool myself off…and so I could do this." Neji said with a smirk before he cupped his hands, filled them with water, and splashed his red-haired 'boyfriend'. Gaara sputtered at his boyfriend.

"N-Neji! Why did you that?" Gaara squealed out as he shook his head trying to the water out of his hair. Neji chuckled at Gaara's antics.

"I was bored and that was funny." Neji said, still chuckling at his 'boyfriend'.

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" Gaara said before he leaned down and splashed his boyfriend with water. Neji was semi-shocked that he got splashed that he fell back into the creek and landed right on his butt. Gaara started laughing at this. And this wasn't just slight giggling like Neji had heard him do before, no; this was pure unadulterated laughing, full of joy. It was the most beautiful sound Neji had ever heard. But that didn't stop him from leaping out of the creek and chasing his 'boyfriend' around the clearing they were in.

"Got you." Neji said when he finally caught his 'boyfriend'. Standing there with his arms around Gaara's waste Neji felt oddly whole; like this was what he was yearning for his whole life. But surely this couldn't mean anything could it? No, it couldn't.

"Neji, let go!" Gaara's cried fell on deaf ears however as Neji picked him up bridal style, which caused Gaara to giggle and blush uncontrollably. "N-Neji, what are you doing?" Gaara shrieked as he and Neji neared the creek. Neji smirked.

"Revenge." Was all Neji said before he lowered Gaara above the rushing waters of the creek. Gaara started squirming trying to get out of Neji's arms, not wanting to get drenched in the creek.

"N-Neji, out me down!" Gaara cried as Neji lowered him even closer to the cold waters, so close that Gaara could feel the spray of the water on his face.

"Mmm, maybe, if you say sorry for getting me soaked." Neji said with a playful smirk on his face.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry! Now put me down!" Gaara squealed as some strands of his red hair fell into the water. Neji laughed as he lifted Gaara away from the water.

"Okay, I guess I forgive you Tanu-chan." Neji said as he, still holding Gaara, backed up from the creek and laid the both of them down on the plush, green grass. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, Gaara in Neji's arms, both completely happy.

"Hey Neji?" Gaara asked as he looked up at Neji.

"Hmm, what is it Tanu-chan?" Neji asked as he looked down at his 'boyfriend'.

"Why are you wearing your headband?" Gaara asked Neji as he reached his hand up touched Neji's headband that concealed his tattoo. "You don't have to hide you tattoo, I don't care that you have it." Gaara said as he smiled slightly up at his brown-haired boyfriend. "How about this, if you take off your headband around me I will show you something that no one besides Temari and Kankuro know that I have. Deal?" Gaara asked as he stared up at Neji, innocently blinking his eyes. Neji melted a little at his 'boyfriend'. Only a little though. He swears.

Neji thought about this for a moment before he reached up and took his headband off. "Why do want me to take this off so badly Gaara?" Neji asked as he laid his headband on the ground him. Gaara smiled up at his boyfriend.

"Because, I don't want anything to mar your beauty." Gaara said as he leaned up and softly kissed Neji's tattoo. After he leaned back he sat up and turned towards Neji. "Now, I need to show you something." Gaara took a deep breath before he lifted back a chunk of his red hair on the left side of his forehead, revealing a tattoo that was as deep a red as his hair. It the kanji 'Ai' which meant love. After Gaara revealed his tattoo Neji sat up and brushed his fingers gently across it.

"When did you get it?" Neji asked softly, as though talking too loudly would break Gaara.

Gaara took a deep breath before telling Neji the story of his tattoo. "My uncle Yashamaru h-he gave it to m-me. He ismy m-moms younger brother. My mom died giving birth to me, and Yashamaru hated me for it, he would always tell me that I was worthless, that I would never amount to anything. So o-one day w-when my d-dad was a-at work a-and Temari a-and Kankuro w-were at f-friends' houses h-he took me i-into the b-basement of m-my house a-and gave me this," Gaara said while pointing at his tattoo. "In a-a reminder t-that no o-one could o-or ever w-would love m-me. Then w-when my d-dad came h-home with T-Temari and K-Kankuro he s-saw what Y-Yashamaru did t-to me a-and kicked h-him out o-of the h-house. I h-haven't s-seen h-him s-since (7)." Gaara finished as he broke down into tears after remembering the event that had scarred his otherwise unblemished face. Neji was shocked to say the least, and he used to think that the reason he had his tattoo was bad, but compared to Gaara's it might as well have been small cut.

"Shhh, Gaara. It's okay, I'm here." Neji said as he wrapped his arms around his 'boyfriends' much smaller frame and pulled him into his chest, his tears dropping onto Neji's already soaked shirt. Gaara looked up into his boyfriends' eyes, before leaning up and kissing him on the lips. He and Neji stayed in their position for a few moments until Gaara pulled back.

"T-thank you." Gaara said as he nuzzled his face into Neji's neck, breathing in his scent.

"For what?" Neji asked, genuinely confused.

Gaara pulled back and looked up at his boyfriend. "For listening." He said as he smiled sadly up at Neji.

Neji smiled at his boyfriend before he used his thumb to wipe away his rapidly drying tears. "You're welcome. Hey, want to see something?" Neji asked as he stood up, bringing Gaara with him.

"What?" Gaara asked, curious.

"You'll see." Neji said as he led him and Gaara over to the waterfall that water was rapidly rushing down from. "Watch your step, the rocks are a little slippery." Neji said as he walked up on top of some rocks, and onto a bigger rock that led behind the waterfall. Gaara stared I awe at the small but bright cave that was behind the waterfall.

"Neji, it's…it's beautiful." Gaara said as he turned towards Neji with a breathtaking smile that would put the sun to shame. Once again Neji was dub-struck at how beautiful his 'boyfriend' could be. Neji was now starting to seriously wonder why he hated this boy before, because there was honestly nothing to hate about him! He was kind-hearted, nice to everyone, and beautiful; there was nothing bad about him.

"Yeah it might be, but you are ten times as beautiful as anything I have ever seen." Neji said as he leaned down to kiss Gaara. At first Gaara was shocked but then he stood on his tip-toes and put his arms around Neji's neck, when in turn Neji put his arms around Gaara's waist. Neji made a move to deepen the kiss when Gaara suddenly pulled back.

"I-I…sorry, I'm just not exactly ready for that just yet." Gaara said as he looked down at the ground. Neji smiled softly down at Gaara as he tilted his head up with his pointer finger so he could look into his eyes.

"That's okay, I understand." Neji said as he pushed Gaara's hair back and placed a chaste kiss on his tattoo. "Hey, what do you say we go get some ice cream?" Neji said as pulled back from Gaara, but not completely as he still had his hand in his.

Gaara's eyes lit up at the suggestion of getting ice cream. "Yeah, I would love to." Gaara said as he practically dragged Neji out from behind the waterfall. Neji chuckled at Gaara.

"A little eager are we?" Neji said with an amused smirk, causing Gaara to pout. "Oh don't give me that look, I know that you are adorable, no need to make me turn into a pile of goo (8) right here on the spot." Neji said as he leaned down to give Gaara a chaste kiss on his lips. Neji had given up denying thinking that Gaara was cute by now; only one person can lie so much to themselves you know. He might even be, dare I say it, _attracted _to the cute red head. _Damn it Neji get these thoughts out of your head! You are not attracted to him, you aren't! _Neji mentally berated himself as he leaned down to pick up his headband and put it around his head.

"I like ice cream okay! You can't blame me for that can you?" Gaara said while pulling off the puppy dog face perfectly. Neji had to try his hardest not to melt at the puppy-dog look Gaara was giving him. Did this kid practice his looks in front of a mirror or something?

Neji just smiled down at his 'boyfriend' before grabbing his hand and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "No I can't. Let's get going." Neji said before leading Gaara and him out from the clearing and in the direction of the town.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Neji and Gaara arrived at the small ice cream parlour called 'Flavours Ice Cream' (9) after about 15 minutes of walking. After they got their ice cream they went outside and sat down at one of the picnic tables. Gaara got a Boo Boo Bubble large waffle cone ice cream, and Neji got a Zebra Stripe large waffle cone ice cream. (10) They sat in a comfortable silence eating their ice cream in silence when Neji decided to break it.

"So Gaara, what do you want to do after this?" Neji asked as he took a lick of his ice cream, turning his head to look at Gaara who was sitting on the picnic table bench beside him.

"Umm, I was wondering if we could maybe go to the mall?" Gaara asked as he took his own lick of his ice cream. He stared up at Neji, waiting for his response.

"Sure, I would love that Gaara." Neji said as he smiled down at his red-headed companion.

Gaara smiled at Neji's response. "Okay!" Gaara said as started eating his waffle cone, getting a small spot of ice cream on his nose. Neji chuckled at this. "What?" Gaara asked as he continued to eat his ice cream.

"You have a little bit of ice cream on your nose." Neji pointed out which caused Gaara to go cross-eyed trying to look at the ice cream on his nose. Gaara went to pick up a napkin but Neji stopped him. "Don't worry, I can get it." Neji said with a smirk as he leant down to Gaara's face and licked the spot of ice cream off of Gaara's nose, causing him to blush immensely.

"Neji!" Gaara hissed embarrassed. Neji only tilted his head and looked at him innocently.

"What, I was only helping you out Tanu-chan." Neji said in a tone that was completely innocent. His eyes however were shining in amusement.

"Tch, just eat your ice cream." Gaara said smiling as he finished his cone. Neji saluted him.

"Yes sir!" Neji said as he to finished his cone. After Neji and Gaara cleaned threw out their napkins they left hand in hand to the mall.

"Hey Neji, what time is it?" Gaara asked as he and Neji neared the town center where the mall was. Neji took out his phone to check the time.

"It's 3:30, why?" Neji asked as he put his phone back in his still semi-damp jeans.

"Oh, just wondering when I need to be home is all. Temari and Kankuro will probably want me home by 5:00 though." Gaara said as he and Neji turned left to go into the parking lot of the mall.

"Oh okay, that's cool." Neji said as he and Gaara went into the north entrance (11) of the mall. The mall that they were in, Zellers (12), was quite big as it had a whole bunch of stores inside of it. It had dollar stores, craft stores, clothing stores, music stores, and just your everyday average stores that sold random knick-knacks. For now though Neji and Gaara were in the main part of the store that took up half of the bottom level. This store had everything in it; clothes, shoes, food, music, you name it, they have it. Neji and Gaara were just walking through the store when they came across one of Neji's friends. Sasuke or something Gaara thought his name was.

"Hey Neji!" Sasuke said as he walked over to the couple.

"Hey Sasuke!" Neji said as he waved to his friend with his free hand. "What are you doing here Sasuke; I thought that you hated the mall?" Neji asked as Gaara just stood beside him, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

"Oh I do, but Itachi dragged me here." Sasuke explained as a look of disgust appeared on his face. "He said something about getting nail polish for his art group the Akatsuki or something like that; I didn't find it important enough to listen really." Sasuke said as his disgusted face left and a bored expression crossed his face.

"Hey, my cousin is in the Akatsuki too!" Gaara said and then started blushing when Sasuke redirected his gaze towards him.

"Oh, and who is your cousin?" Sasuke asked.

"S-Sasori Akasuna (13)." Gaara said as he stared at Sasuke.

"Ah, I thought so." Sasuke said before his gaze dropped down to Neji and Gaara's joined hands. A smirk formed on his face. "Oh Neji-kun, are you on a _date?_" Sasuke asked in a teasing tone of voice which caused Gaara to blush greatly, and to cause a slight tint of pink on Neji's cheeks. Neji knew just what Sasuke was doing.

"Yeah…" Neji trailed off. "Gaara this is one of my best friends Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke this is my _boyfriend_ Gaara Subaku." Neji said as Gaara and Sasuke shook hands.

"Hn. It's nice to meet you, Gaara." Sasuke said when they let go of each other's hands.

"L-Likewise." Gaara said as he blushed and looked downwards.

"Otōto!" Someone said as they came running towards the three boys. "Otōto there you are! Where did you run off to…oh hi Neji, and Neji's friend!" The mysterious raven haired boy said.

"No Otōto, this isn't Neji's _friend _this is Neji's _boyfriend._" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh! And does Neji's boyfriend have a name?" The boy, who Gaara thought was Sasuke brother, asked as he turned his onyx gaze towards him.

"My names Gaara Subaku." Gaara said as he shook the older ravens' hand.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, and this ingrate is my little brother." Itachi said with a smirk. "Sasuke, we really need to get going. You know how dad gets when we we're late." Itachi said while dragging his brother away from the two boys.

"Bye Neji, bye Gaara!" Sasuke said with a wink that went unnoticed by Gaara.

"Well that was…odd." Gaara said.

"Yeah, well those were the Uchiha brothers, they are very odd themselves." Neji said with a light chuckle, making Gaara giggle as well. "So, is there any store in particular you want to go to?" Neji asked and he and Gaara started walking through the lower level of Zellers.

"Umm, not really. Juts anywhere is fine." Gaara said as he and Neji walked by a couple of music stores.

"Mmm, okay. Sounds good." Neji said. He and Gaara were just aimlessly walking through the store when they came to the escalators. "Do you want to go upstairs?" Neji asked as he looked at the escalator then back at Gaara.

"Sure Gaara said as he and Neji stood on one of the steps and just let the moving stairs take them where they were going. They walked around for a couple more minutes until they came across one store in particular that caught Gaara's attention.

"Oh Neji, can we go in there please?" Gaara asked as he stopped in front of the store turning to face Neji. Neji took one look at Gaara and his mind was made up.

"Sure Gaara." Neji said with a smile as he saw how happy Gaara looked.

"Yay! Thank you Neji!" Gaara said as he pulled Neji into the store behind him. Neji and Gaara made their way into ShanaLogic (14). As they walked inside of the brightly lit store the first thing that caught Gaara's eye was a crocheted raccoon hat.

"Neji, look at this hate, isn't it so cute!" Gaara asked as he put the hat on his head. Neji smiled at how happy his 'boyfriend' was.

"It's cute, but it's even cute on you." Neji said as he approached Gaara.

Gaara blushed at Neji's comment. "T-thanks Neji." Gaara said. Just as he was about to put the hat back a hand stopped him.

"How much is it?" Neji asked as he took out his wallet.

Gaara however stopped his hand. "Y-you don't have to b-buy it for me." Gaara said as he started biting his lip. Neji smiled at him.

"I know, but I want to. So how much is it?" Neji asked again as he took the hat over to the cashier.

"U-um, it's 10.00$." Gaara said as he followed Neji to the cashier.

"Okay." Neji said as he stopped at the cashier and took out a 10.00 bill. The cashier smiled at the two boys.

"Okay, ten dollars exactly." The cashier said as she smiled sweetly at the two boys. Neji paid the women and then took the hat and put it on Gaara.

After saying bye to the cashier Neji and Gaara left the store hand-in-hand.

"N-Neji you didn't n-need to buy this hat for me." Gaara said as he looked up at his boyfriend. Neji smiled down at his 'boyfriend'.

"I know that but like I said before, I wanted to." Neji said.

"At least let me buy you something, you know to make up for it." Gaara said as he looked up at his white eyed companion.

"Gaara you don't need to, you being with me is enough to repay me for anything." Neji said as he leaned down and kissed Gaara on the top of his head.

Gaara giggled at Neji's actions. "Hey Neji, what time is it?" Gaara asked as he and Neji went down the escalators getting ready to leave the mall.

Neji took his phone out and looked at the time. "It's 4:15. Do you want to go home now?" Neji asked as he placed his phone back in his now fully dried pants.

"Umm, well could we maybe go to the park near here for a while?" Gaara asked as he and Neji stepped out into the April air. Neji smiled down at his 'boyfriend'.

"Sure. Let's go." Neji said as he led his red-haired 'boyfriend' to the park.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Neji and Gaara arrived at the park they sat down on a bench that was underneath a willow tree. The air that was blowing blew a few catkins into Neji's hair. Gaara took them out gently, not wanting to pull his boyfriends hair.

As Neji and Gaara sat on the bench they watched as young kids on the playground joyfully ran around chasing each other; happy, carefree, not needing to worry about things.

"Hey Neji?" Gaara asked as he turned away from the joyful scene in front of him to stare at his boyfriend.

Neji turned towards Gaara. "Hmm, what time is it Gaara?" Neji asked.

"I just wanted to say that I had a really great time today." Gaara said with a breathtaking smile. Neji smiled at this.

"Good, I'm glad that you did." Neji said as he put his hand on top of Gaara's.

Also, there is one more thing I want to ask you," Gaara blushed at what he was going to ask. "I want to try…kissing…" Gaara trailed off, his face as red as a tomato. Neji was shocked for a moment but then he smirked.

"So, you want to try _kissing _huh Tanu-chan?" Neji said as he moved closer to Gaara.

Gaara nodded in response, by now he was completely and utterly embarrassed. Neji tilted Gaara's head up.

"You need to be looking at me in order to kiss Tanu-chan." Was all Neji said before he leaned in and kissed Gaara gently. The two boys' lips moulded together perfectly, like they were etched out of the same piece of stone. After a few moment of getting used to each other Neji slipped his pink tongue out of his mouth and swiped it across Gaara's pink lips. Gaara hesitantly opened his mouth, only to have it invaded by a hot, wet muscle. This was all so new to Gaara that he almost pulled back. Almost. He didn't though. After a few moments of getting used to the intrusion in his mouth Gaara poked his tongue out and hesitantly touched it to Neji's own tongue. It was magic. That was all Gaara could describe it as; magic. When the need for air became too great the two boys pulled apart at the same time, completely breathless.

Gaara started blushing at the intense stare he got from his boyfriend. "I think we should go now." Gaara said as he stood up from the bench and held his hand out for Neji to take it.

Neji got off of the bench and took Gaara's hand in his own. "You don't need to be so embarrassed Tanu-chan." Neji said chuckling at how flushed his 'boyfriend' was.

Gaara elbowed Neji in the side as they walked down the street. "Shut up." Gaara said. Neji's laugh echoed down the street.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ending AN.**

So. Many. Annotations.

**(1) **This song is 'Life is a Mystery' by Nightcore. I am obsessed with Nightcore so expect a lot of their songs in this story.

**(2) **Gaara's nickname for Naruto.

**(3) **Gaara's nickname for Neji. Cute huh?

**(4) **This is Neji's nickname for Gaara.

**(5) **I am pretty sure that the word 'Tanuki' means Japanese Raccoon when it is translated, but don't hate me if it isn't T.T

**(6) **There is a place near my house that me and my brother call Forest Grove.

**(7) **This is the story I made up for Gaara's tattoo and, le gasp, Yashamaru is alive! He probably won't be in this story though. I hate him.

**(8) **This is the way my friend described my puppy-dog face to her, it just makes her almost turn into a pile of goo. Lovely picture huh?

**(9) **This is the name of and ice cream parlour in my town. It is amazing.

**(10) **Yes, the ice cream shop in my town has these flavours. Boo Boo Bubble is a bubble gum flavoured ice cream, that has pieces of bubble gum in it, and Zebra Striped is vanilla and dark chocolate ice cream mixed together to make zebra stripes. Yum.

**(11) **My mall has a north and south entrance in it, so this one will to.

**(12) **This is the name of my mall in my town.

**(13) **I know that Sasori and Gaara aren't related in the show but in my story they are.

**(14) **ShanaLogic is a site I worship, but they don't have stores so I just made this part up…and the price of that raccoon hat, it is actually 42.00$ on the site. So I lowered the price down like 32.00$. Yeah…

Well, this chapter didn't take long to write at all! Note the mass amount of sarcasm back thurr. I'm not going to lie to you guys though; this chapter took me quite a while to write! And I'm sorry about not updating this story yesterday like I was hoping to but my grandmother decided she would stop my house unexpectedly so I couldn't work on this story while she was over at my house T.T but I hope that I made up for it with the length of the chapter, it's like 13 pages, and all time record for me! I was originally going to split this chapter up but then I kept getting new ideas half way through writing scenes and I couldn't find any good places to stop and, UGH, this chapter was just a freaking bitch to write, and yet I somehow loved it. I do believe I have overused the word 'boyfriend'. I hope that you understood why I used **boyfriend **for Gaara and **'boyfriend' **for Neji. Also, I have no clue if I am making Neji and Gaara's relationship go way too fast because I have never been in a relationship (forever alone T.T) so I don't know how the whole process of dating really works, so don't be afraid to yell at me if I am doing something wrong. I am going to end this now, for it getting to be much too long. I hope to meet you again in the next chapter!

**Gaara: **Maddie, did you actually just write this piece of crap, like did you really?

**Me: **Yes Gaara, I did. And don't call it a piece of crap, I worked really hard on it -pouts-

**Neji: **Gaara stop being to moody, just because you are the uke in this story does not give you the right to be a bitch. -smirks-

**Gaara: **Grrr…

**Me: **well, I'm going to end this before things get out of hand so, bye bye!


	7. Revelations and confessions

Oh hey, how is everybody doing today? I hope you are doing well! I know that this chapter sucks but please bear with me; I had a little writers block for this chapter but do not fear it is gone and was only present for this chapter. Which is a good thing because I _hate _writers block.It didn't help either that my ADD is really bad right now; I just really couldn't focus while writing this, so that sucked :/ I am hoping that the next chapter shall be better and not as crappy as this one is XD So I shall end this AN and go drink my slurpie for I am very tired and don't feel like doing anything right now. So uh…bye :D

**DarkAngelJudas: **No my friend, I don't think he can get any cuter! Pssh, I know right Neji is so oblivious to his feelings. He's an idiot XD It's true, Neji really is falling for our cute little red-head, but when he realizes it BAM that's when shit hits the fan. I totally agree. Naruto better get ready to kick some lying bastard ass XD

**KyouyaxCloud: **Yeah, Neji is already falling for his cute little 'boyfriend'.

**SandGirlExtreme: **-glomps- I am so happy to hear that :3 It's nice to hear people who like this Gaara, in the beginning I was a little reluctant to make him so OOC but I am happy to hear that it is working out!

**Whitewolf: **I am so freaking happy to hear that you like this story, even though you normally don't like OOC stories! It makes me happy to know that my story isn't a complete and total failure XD

P.S Thank you guys SO MUCH for 11 reviews! I know this may not seem like much, but to me it is everything I could have ever asked for and more! All of you reviewers and people who read my story get cookies and love! Also special thanks to**HimekoUchia**who added my story to their alert list and also a thank you to **SandGirlExtreme **who added my story their favourite list! All of you people make me so happy!

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Naruto, now would you please stop asking? 'K thanks bye.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Yuri, and het. Yes, I warn you because of het. _Major_OOC. Rated T just to be safe. A little bit more, um, _advanced_, kissing in this chapter, so of you don't like it go back. Oh and slightly Angry!Hinata again.

**Summary: **It is April 1st and, like always, Neji is going to play a prank on someone, but what happens when the prank plays with emotions?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Neji and Gaara made their way down the street, hand-in-hand, completely silent just enjoying being with each other. As they got closer and closer to Gaara's house they slowed down trying to prolong their date as long as they could.

As they arrived on Gaara's street they saw that Naruto's car was not in the driveway, meaning that he and Kiba had left. When they arrived at Gaara's house they stopped on the doorstep.

"I-I had a really g-good time today Neji." Gaara said with a smile as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"I had a really great time too Gaara." Neji said as he smiled down at his 'boyfriend.' This was no lie; Neji actually had a great time on his date and, much to his dismay, he was actually starting to _like_ Gaara. And not just a friend type of like either no; he was starting to _like like _Gaara.

"Do you maybe w-want to come in?" Gaara asked as he moved closer to Neji.

"I wish I could but my uncle is probably expecting me home." Neji said as he too moved closer to Gaara.

"You could call him!" Gaara blurted out before he could stop himself. "I-I mean…" Gaara trailed off, completely embarrassed.

Neji chuckled at his 'boyfriend'. "You seem kind of eager don't you Gaara?" Neji said still chuckling.

Gaara went even redder at this. "S-shut up!" Gaara said as he directed his gaze to the ground.

Neji's chuckles died down. "Seriously though, I can't tonight; maybe another time though." Neji said as he noticed the disappointed look on his 'boyfriends' face.

Gaara's look slightly brightened at this. "O-okay." Was all Gaara said before he stood up on his tip-toes and stole Neji's lips in a kiss. At first Neji didn't move to do anything but when Gaara put his arms around his neck he immediately responded. Neji put his arms around Gaara's waist and pulled him closer. Neji made a move to deepen the kiss but Gaara beat him to it; the red head swiped his tongue across his boyfriends plump, pink lips hesitantly. Neji immediately responded and Gaara thrust his slick, pink muscle into his boyfriends' mouth. Their tongues tangoed for a moment until Gaara pulled away, completely flustered. Gaara gave Neji a chaste kiss on the lips before he completely removed himself from his boyfriend.

"U-um…I guess I'll see you later?" Gaara asked as he fidgeted nervously with his hands. Neji leaned down and kissed Gaara on his forehead.

"Yeah. Bye Gaara." Neji said as he left the front porch of Gaara's, giving him a sort of backwards wave as he left. _Huh, I don't think this 'dating' thing is going to be so hard anymore._ Neji thought as he walked down Gaara's street, making his way to his own house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Tadaima (1)!" Neji's voice rang out in the foyer of his house when he arrived home, but he got no answer. _So, they're still mad at me huh? _Neji thought as he took his shoes off and placed them in the shoes closet next to the front door. "Hello, anyone home?" Neji yelled out as he made his way through his house, in the direction of the kitchen. He entered the kitchen just as Hanabi was walking out. When Hanabi saw her cousin she simply huffed, turned her head away from her cousin, and left in the direction of her room. Neji deadpanned at this.

"Oh man, not you too Hanabi!" Neji said as he went to follow Hanabi. Hanabi simply huffed at her cousin again, went into her room and closed the door.

Neji looked at the door in shock. He had expected to be ignored by Hinata, he wasn't surprised when his uncle acted cold towards him, heck, he even expected his kind-hearted aunt to be mad at him! But not his cousin Hanabi, now he knew what he was doing was mean. His 8 (2) year old cousin was _never _mad at him; she idolized him! Sure she was a brat sometimes but she was an 8 year old girl; it was pretty much expected of her. Neji just sighed as he walked to his cousin Hinata's room' if he had any chance of getting his family to stop shunning him Hinata was his best bet.

When Neji reached Hinata's door he knocked on it. "H-Hinata, can I come in?" Neji asked meekly, not knowing if his cousin was going to blow up at him again or if she would be her normal shy and kind self. After standing in front of Hinata's door for about two minutes Neji thought she wasn't going to answer and he started to walk away to his own room when Hinata's door suddenly opened.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked in a harsh tone. Yeesh, she was mad.

Neji gulped at the intense stare his cousin was giving him. "I-I was wondering if we c-could talk?" Neji asked, really nervous; his cousin was a force to be reckoned with when she was mad.

Hinata looked like she was going to say no but then she opened up her door wide enough so Neji could walk into her room. Once Neji was in Hinata's room she slammed the door behind him. "Talk." Hinata said as she brushed past Neji and went and sat on her bed.

Neji brought Hinata's computer chair in front of her bed and sat down in it, facing his cousin. "Why are you so mad about this Hinata?" Neji asked as he looked into his cousin's eyes. Much like all the other Hyuuga's Hinata had shocking white eyes. A lot of people mistook the Hyuugas' for being blind, pretty ironic considering the Hyuuga's had perfect eyesight.

"I'm mad because what you are doing is mean and wrong Neji!" Hinata said loudly, she wasn't yelling yet but Neji knew she would be in a couple of minutes. "I'm mad because what you are doing is going to hurt Gaara and he doesn't deserve it! What has he ever done to you Neji, huh? What?" Hinata said, voice getting louder with every word she spoke.

"I know." Neji spoke so quietly it was a mere whisper. This caused some of Hinata's anger to go away.

"You what?" Hinata asked, not as loudly as before.

"I said I know! I know what I am doing is wrong but it's just complicated Hinata!" Neji said, now he was starting to get frustrated.

Hinata was confused at this. "How is it complicated Neji! You never had to do this prank! If you didn't listen to TenTen none of this would be happening!" Hinata said; her anger coming back full force.

Neji just sighed and ran his hand through his waist length chocolate brown hair. "I know Hinata, but at the time I thought that I hated him, which is why I accepted the dare, but now…" Neji trailed off, not knowing how to tell his cousin what he wanted to tell her.

Hinata's anger slowly started draining away again. "But what now Neji?" Hinata asked as she lowered her voice down to a reasonable level.

Neji sighed once more before he answered his cousin. "Now I think I am starting to like him Hinata, like _really like _him." Neji said as he lowered his gaze to the floor. Hinata's eyes softened slightly at this.

"Well if you are starting to like him why not end this whole thing Neji before anyone gets hurt." Hinata said as she move closer to Neji.

Neji's head immediately snapped up at this. "I can't do that! Just trust me on this Hinata." Neji said as he smiled at his cousin. Hinata was about to argue when Hiashi entered her room.

"Hinata, dinner is ready." Hiashi said before he left his daughters room, not even acknowledging his nephew's existence.

Neji sighed sadly at this. "Well let's go eat Hinata." Neji said before he got off of his cousins chair and left the room. Neji was gone before Hinata could even say anything. _Neji, this is going to end worse than I ever thought._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Gaara walked into his living room he was immediately glomped by Temari. You know one of these days Temari is going to glomp Gaara to death.

"Gaa-kun!" Temari squealed as she hugged her little brother to death. Gaara giggled at how childish his bigger sister truly was. Honestly she acted like a 4 year old!

"Mari-chan, get off!" Gaara squealed as he wriggled out of his sister's grasp. Temari's grip was as strong as steel. This only caused Temari to giggle even harder.

"Awww, but Gaa-kun I looooove you!" Temari said, pouting. Gaara sweat dropped at this.

"Eheheh, Temari, I get that you love me and all, but you need to get off me." Gaara said while dead panning. His sister was in one of her 'moods' (3) right now. Now Temari had many 'moods' and the mood she was in right now was her 'yaoi fan-girl' mood. She also a serious mood, an angry mood, a hyper mood, and innocent little kid mood, a 'mom mode', and just her normal mood. It got quite annoying sometimes.

Temari continued pouting as she let go of her brother. "Fine Gaa-kun, be like that then." And with that Temari huffed and stalked away to her room, slamming her door in the process. Gaara just blinked at his sisters actions before he went into the kitchen where Kankuro was. As usual Kankuro was eating something. It seemed that every time Gaara saw his brother he either eating or drinking something.

"Hey Ebi, how did the date go?" Kankuro asked as he sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen eating whatever it was that he was eating. Gaara moved to the stool that was beside Kankuro and sat down at it.

"It was perfect." Gaara said as he sighed happily.

Kankuro chuckled at his younger brother. "Ebi you're acting like a love sick school girl." Kankuro said, fully laughing now at the look that was on Gaara's face.

"I-I…Kankuro!" Gaara said as he started playfully hitting his brother on his shoulder. "I am not…am I?" Gaara asked as he stopped hitting his brother as a confused look presented itself on his face.

Kankuro chuckled lightly at this. "You kind of are Ebi; but it's understandable he is your first boyfriend after all." Kankuro said, slightly frowning. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about Gaara having a boyfriend yet; he didn't have a problem at all, since he himself was bisexual that would be kind of redundant, it's just Neji he didn't like per say. There was just something about the boy he didn't like; he didn't know what it was but it was there, he knew it was.

Gaara pouted at his brothers' response. "Well sorry if I am happy to be dating someone." Gaara said while turning his head away from his brother in a very childlike way.

Kankuro chuckled once again at his brother. "Alright alright, whatever you say Ebi. Hey wait, what's this?" Kankuro said as he spotted the hat that Neji had bought Gaara at ShanaLogic earlier that day. A sly smirk presented itself on his face. "Would this be a present from your boyfriend Gaara?" Kankuro said, every word he spoke taunting Gaara, this caused him to blush.

"Y-yeah…he bought me it today…" Gaara trailed off as Kankuro grabbed the hat from Gaara's pocket and launched off of his stool. "Hey, give it back!" Gaara said as he too launched himself off of his stool and started chasing his brother around the living room. Temari heard Gaara's shrieks and decided to leave her room and go see what was going on.

"What is going on out here?" Temari asked as she stood in the middle of the living room with her hands on her hips, she was in 'mom mode' now. Yay.

"Kankuro took my hat that Neji bought for me!" Gaara said as he was still chasing Kankuro around the living room trying to get his hat back. After hearing this information Temari went back into 'yaoi fan-girl' mode.

"Neji is already buying you presents? That is _so _adorable!" Temari squealed out as she started jumping up and down while clapping her hands. Yeah, that was only _mildly _creepy. "Kankuro give Gaara his hat back; I want to see him with it on!" Temari said as she now joined the chase. Kankuro stopped running causing Gaara to run into his back which then caused Temari to run into Gaara's back.

"But Tema~ (4)," Kankuro whined at his younger sister (5). "That's no fun." Kankuro said as he reluctantly gave Gaara his hat back. Gaara immediately snatched his hat from his brother and tried to disappear but Temari caught him just before he could escape.

"Nuh-uh Gaa-kun, you're not going anywhere until you show me what you look like with your hat on!" Temari said with a look on her face that said 'put that hat on or else'. Gaara shuddered slightly at that look.

"O-okay…" Gaara said hesitantly; not knowing what would happen when Temari saw him with his hat on. Not even one second after he put the hat on Temari glomped him.

"Eep! Gaa-kun that is so adorable on you!" Temari squealed out as she squeezed Gaara tighter with every word she spoke. Finally after squeezing Gaara as hard as she could she let go. "So Gaara, do want to tell me about your date _now?_" Temari asked with big wide pleading eyes. Gaara couldn't say no to those eyes; he would feel like he just kicked a puppy!

Gaara sighed before he sat down on the chair nearest to him. "I guess so…" Gaara trailed off as his siblings sat down on the couch across from him.

"Then get on with it; don't make us wait any longer!" Temari said as she leaned forward as far as she could without falling off of the couch.

Gaara blushed as he started telling them about his date. "Well first we went to this clearing with a waterfall a pretty river and lots of trees, it was really pretty, then we went and got ice cream, then after that we went to the mall, and then the last thing we did was we went to park." Gaara blushed remembering what they did in the park. Temari started giggling at her blushing brother.

"Oh and what did you do at the park Gaa-kun?" Temari asked while slyly smirking at her brother.

Gaara blushed so hard his siblings thought his head might explode. "W-we…well we uh…we…kissed…" Gaara said the last part so quietly it was hard to hear; not that his siblings needed to hear it or anything; they already knew what he did at the park. "And I uh…I told him…about Y-Yashamaru…" Gaara added silently. This piece of information shocked his siblings so hard their mouths went dry_. He told _Neji_ about _Yashamaru? They both thought at the same time. _But…he hasn't even told Naruto and Kiba about that yet; and they are his _best friends! Temari was the first person to break the awkward silence that had grown after what Gaara had said.

"Y-you told him about Yashamaru?" Temari asked in complete disbelief. "B-but you haven't even told Naruto and Kiba that yet!" Temari said; still immensely shocked at how much Gaara must trust the Hyuuga.

"I-I know but I trust him…plus he's my boyfriend, he deserves to know." Gaara said as he looked right at his siblings. There was another awkward silence until Kankuro decided to break it.

"So…what do guys want to eat?" Temari and Gaara both threw pillows at their chuckling brother.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ending AN.**

**(1) **This means 'I'm home' or something along those lines in Japanese.

**(2) **I'm not sure if I specified how old Hanabi was before so she is going to be 8.

**(3) **What I mean I say that Temari has 'moods' is that she switches from one emotion to the next fairly quickly, so she is almost bi-polar, but isn't. I am mainly basing Temari (loosely) off of me, which explains why she is so weird.

**(4) **Kankuro's nickname for Temari, though I don't think he is going to use it that much in this story.

**(5) **Kankuro is going to be the oldest sibling in this story instead of Temari.

That was a pretty half-assed ending I know but I didn't really know how to end this chapter so I just decided that ending was as it was going to get. Blah, this chapter shouldn't have taken me as long to write as it should have; seriously, not even 3,000 words and it took me most of yesterday and most of today to write it. That's just pathetic, but I just couldn't figure out how to get my ideas for this chapter out of my head and onto paper. Also I'm not too sure if I should do a chapter that goes through all of Sunday or if I should just skip to Monday. Also the fact that my ex-best friend is being a big ass hole doesn't help either. Blarg, well say whether you want me to include Sunday or not in the next chapter. Ah well, I'm going to end this crappy AN now so bye bye and I hope we can meet again in the next chapter!

**Neji: **Maddie everyone is so OOC in this story it almost hurts.

**Me: **I know that but hey, this is and AU story so it works :P

**Neji: **…yeah, you keep thinking that Maddie.

**Me: **Fufufu…

**Neji: **See you later everybody!


	8. Fangirls and a protective boyfriend

Uh hi guys, how are you all doing? Oh my gosh, I am so so _so _sorry for the long wait! I always told myself I would never make people wait so long for a new chapter! It has been 27 days since I last updated! 27! GAH! This frustrates me SO MUCH! I hope that I will never ever EVER have to make you guys wait so long ever again. -sighs- I honestly have no good excuses to give you all. I was sick one week, the next I was just being lazy, and finally last week I was gone. Please don't hate me T.T But on the bright side I HAVE UPDATED! And also...17 REVIEWS! This amount of reviews makes me so happy I could dance! I'm not going to though...anyways, I know 17 reviews may not seem like much, but to an author like me it is everything! I honestly never expected this story to get more then 10 reviews so 17 is so amazing for me! Again though I am very sorry for the long wait.

**DarkAngelJudas: **I feel the same way; Neji is a douche canoe. And TenTen is stupid bitch.

**KyouyaxCloud: **Yeah, Neji is really stubborn XD

**HimekoUchia: **I know how you feel; I have ADD and it sucks a lot of the time :( I'm really glad that you love my story! Yeah, I like the way Gaara acts: so cute :3 Oh, I think Neji will get more then an ass kicking when shit hits the fan. Thank you for reviewing fellow author!

**Straw-hat Monkey D. Luffy: **I am glad that you love my story! Here is an update for you my friend!

**TheColdprince666: **You are forgiven for not reviewing this chapter; I hope I am forgiven for the lack of updating :/ If anyone should be sorry it should be me! Damn updating skills -shakes fist- Ptchctchchcpctchch...that stuff that you said about the Tanuki gave me the inspiration to write this chapter, and it also gave me a good laugh XD I honestly had no clue about that when I chose his nickname, funny how things work out, ne?

**JaegerjaquezLover101: ** I'm glad that you love this, thank you for reviewing!

I think I am just going to start replying to anonymous reviews here, what do you guys think?

A special thank you to thank you to: **Straw-hat Monkey D. Luffy** and** JaegerjaquezLover101 **for adding this story to their favourites, and to **Straw-hat Monkey D. Luffy**, **Finale Di Amore**, **TheColdprince666**, and to **SHANTI SYNDROME** for adding this story to their alerts list, it means the world to me!

****Disclaimer: ****After 8 chapters I would think you would understand that ****I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.****Got it? Good.

****Warnings: ******Y**aoi, Yuri, and het. Yes, I warn you because of het.__Major__OOC. Rated T just to be safe. Seductive!Neji and Angry!Neji. And a stupid Karin. But she doesn't count.

****Summary: ****It is April 1st and, like always, Neji is going to play a prank on someone, but what

happens when the prank plays with emotions?

-0-0-0-0-

Gaara woke up on Monday morning to the smell of freshly cooking bacon and eggs. Today was the day that Gaara and Neji would make their relationship known, and to tell you the truth, Gaara was _slightly_ nervous. He wasn't nervous about whether people would accept their relationship, he knew they would, he was more nervous about what fangirls would say, or _do_, to him for taking their precious Neji away from them. But it's not like they would do anything _too _mentally (or physically) scarring to him...would they? Oh well, that can be dealt with when it happened, but for now Gaara was just going to get dressed, eat his breakfast, and then go to school. Well that was his goal anyways, but when Gaara walked down into his dining room to see his boyfriend and his cousin eating with his brother and sister his normal morning routine changed slightly.

"N-Neji?" Gaara asked as he turned bright red noting that Neji was already in his school uniform (1), whereas he was still in his raccoon pyjamas. Well this wasn't what Gaara imagined his Monday morning to be like _at all._

"Hey Gaara, I hope you don't mind that me and Hinata are here." Neji said as he ate his peanut butter toast like it was an everyday thing, well it probably _was _an everyday thing but at his own house; not Gaara's.

"N-no I'm not mad just...surprised." Gaara said while he took a seat at the table beside Neji. "B-but when did you get here...actually, and I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Gaara asked while he took a plate of bacon and an egg and started eating.

"Well me and Hinata are here to walk you to school, and we got here about..." Neji paused to look at the clock on the microwave. "30 minutes ago." Neji said as he finished his piece of toast.

Gaara dropped his fork on his plate at hearing this. "Y-you got here half and hour ago?" Gaara asked as he slowly turned around to look at Neji.

"Yeah, why?" Neji asked as he drank his orange juice.

Gaara turned to look at the clock. It was 8:00. School started it 20 minutes. And cue panic attack...now. "WAAAAAH! 20 minutes?" Gaara yelled out as he ran up the stairs and into his room to get ready for school. Everyone sweat dropped. Neji scratched the back of his head.

"Uh...is he going to be okay?" Neji asked Temari as they heard Gaara pulling out all of his clothes in his dresser in an effort to find his school uniform.

Temari just smiled at Neji. "He's just dandy. More toast?" Temari asked as she beckoned to the plate of toast in front of Neji. Neji deadpanned.

"Uh, I'm good thanks." _This family is insane._ Neji thought as he stared at his cousin Hinata who was failing at trying to hold her giggles in. Just as Neji was about to ask her what was so funny (AN. Oh Neji, isn't it obvious?) Gaara came rushing down the stairs. Well that was quick.

"Mari-channnnnn, why didn't you wake me uppppp?" Gaara whined out to his older sister as he was brushing his hair to get the tangles out of it. Temari just smiled at him.

"Oh Gaa-kun, where would be the fun in that?" Temari said while giggling at her little brothers antics. "Now come over here or you're going to get the brush stuck in your hair." Temari said while beckoning Gaara to sit on her lap. Gaara just pouted.

"Mari-chan, you're embarrassing me." Gaara said as his face turned red as he noticed Neji trying to contain his laughter at him. "I can do this myself." He mumbled into his hands as he tried to cover up his face.

Temari simply snorted in reply. As Temari was getting the tangles out of her hair Gaara was still trying to hide his embarrassment in front of his boyfriend. I mean really; out of all the days Gaara could have slept in Neji just _had _to be at his house, didn't he. After Temari finished brushing his hair he felt like he could somewhat relax. So now that he was calm he got off of his sisters lap and went back to sit beside Neji, still with a slightly pink tint on his cheeks. As Gaara sat down no one could contain their laughter anymore. This caused Gaara to turn bright red again.

"S-shut up you guys." Gaara said as he buried his face in his hands and trying to make himself as small as he could have. As the laughter subsided to just a few chuckles and giggles here and there Gaara uncovered his face to try and eat.

"Awww, Tanu-chan don't be so embarrassed." Neji said to his 'boyfriend' as he turned towards him. Kankuro burst out laughing. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What's so funny Kankuro?" Temari asked as she stared at her older brother.

"Gaara's nickname! 'Tanu-chan'! Oh man, and I though Pandy was funny!" Kankuro said as his laughter subsided into mere chuckles. And just as Gaara's blush was going away it came back full force.

"S-shut up Kankuro. Neji gave me it. It's short for 'Tanuki'." Gaara said as his blush was slowly fading away. Kankuro just stared at Gaara and then he burst out laughing again. This time Temari laughed along with him.

Neji, Gaara and Hinata simply stared at them like they were crazy. "W-why are you guys laughing now?" Gaara asked as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"T-tanuki, as in the name for the Japanese raccoon dog?" Kankuro asked out between his chuckles.

"Y-yeah, why?" Gaara asked warily, not knowing if he should ask or not. Oh he wished he hadn't asked.

Kankuro and Temari stopped their laughing long enough to compose themselves and answer Gaara. "G-Gaara, Tanuki are famous for having abnormally large..." Temari started giggling immaturely.

"They are famous for having large what?" Gaara asked hesitantly.

Temari and Kankuro simply stared at him before Kankuro answered him. "They are famous for abnormally large testicles Gaara!" Neji and Gaara turned bright red.

"W-what!" They both screamed out completely embarrassed. Even Hinata was slightly red at hearing this, but yet she laughed along with Temari and Kankuro.

"It's true Gaara, in Japanese folklore Tanuki were always drawn with abnormally large testicles. Oh man, this is just what I needed this morning." Kankuro said as he wiped his eyes from tears that had formed due to him laughing so hard. Gaara and Neji just tried to sink down into their chairs to make them disappear. Unfortunately it didn't work.

After Temari stopped laughing she looked at the clock, noting the time. 8:20. "You guys we should go now, or else we will be late." Temari said as an occasional giggle still left her mouth. So everyone cleaned up their dishes and made their way to the door. But Gaara stopped halfway.

"Mari-chan, I forgot to brush my teeth!" Gaara said as he stared at his older sister. Temari simply stared at him.

"Yeah, so?" Temari asked as she put her shoes on. Gaara pouted.

"Well I have to go brush them, I still have food in my teeth." Gaara said while still pouting.

Kankuro threw a pack of mint gum at his face. "Eat a piece of that. No time to brush your teeth." Kankuro said while he put his shoes on. So Gaara took a piece of gum out of the package, placed it in his mouth and threw the pack of gum back at his brother. Ha, take that you mean older brother, feel the wrath of mint gum!

Gaara started chewing his gum as he bent down to pick up his shoes. After putting them on everyone left the house and started walking to school. Temari and Kankuro were in the front and Gaara, Neji and Hinata were in the back, Neji and Gaara holding hands of course.

"Hi!" Hinata said as she walked beside Gaara, not wanting to walk beside Neji.

Gaara jumped a little at Hinata appearance. "H-hi. Hinata r-right?" Gaara stammered out, not used to talking to any girl besides his sister. Hinata smiled brightly at Gaara.

"Yep! I'm Neji's cousin!" Hinata said brightly. Gaara smiled at Hinata. "Now Gaara is Neji ever hurts you, you come and tell me right away, okay?" Hinata said sternly.

Gaara frowned somewhat at this. "Hinata, Neji would never hurt me. Would you Neji?" Gaara asked as he turned towards his boyfriend.

"No of course not Gaara." Neji said nervously. Hinata glared at her cousin while Gaara just beamed up at him. _Neji, you had better hope that you never hurt Gaara. _Hinata thought as they continued on their journey to school.

-0-0-0-0-

Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Hinata and Gaara all made it to school just as Naruto and Kiba pulled up to the school in Naruto's car.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled out as soon as he spotted Gaara.

Gaara looked up when he his friends voice to see Naruto and Kiba walking towards him and his group.

"H-Hey Naruto, Kiba." Gaara said when the two reached him. "How are you guys today?" He asked as the group of 7 people made their way into the school.

"Ah we're good, how are you?" Naruto asked Gaara as the group entered to busy lobby of their school. School banners, posters, and fliers decorated the lobby in the school colours, which were dark purple and light blue.

"I-I'm good." Gaara said with a smile as the large group tried to make their way to their lockers. Naruto looked beside Gaara to see Neji and a girl he had never seen before.

"Hi Neji, and who's this pretty girl, I don't believe I remember seeing your pretty face around school before." Naruto said as he moved beside the girl, leaving Kiba to talk to Kankuro.

Hinata blushed at Naruto. "I-I'm Hinata, Neji's cousin. Who are you?" Hinata asked as she looked up at Naruto.

Naruto smiled down at Hinata. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" Naruto said as he thrust his thumb into his chest.

Hinata giggled at Naruto. "Well hi Naruto. It's nice to meet you!" Hinata said as she smiled up at Naruto.

After a couple minutes of small talk with Hinata, Naruto, Gaara and Kiba's lockers came into view.

"Well bye Hinata it was nice talking to you!" Naruto said as he went to catch up with Kiba. Neji and Gaara shared a chaste kiss before Gaara walked up to Naruto and Kiba, but then quickly walked past them as they started whistling.

"Shut up." Gaara said as his face turned bright red.

Naruto and Kiba just giggled at their friend. "But Panda-chan," Kiba started to say to Gaara. "You and Neji are just so cute together, we can't help but express that!" Kiba said with a mock innocent face. Sometimes, Gaara really hated his friends.

-0-0-0-0-

"Whew!" Gaara said as he and Neji made their way out of their first period class that day: Gym with Gai-sensei. "I am so glad that class is over!"

Neji looked down at his 'boyfriend' and smiled at him. "Oh Gaara, Gym class isn't that bad." Neji said, chuckling at the pout Gaara gave him.

"Well that's only 'cause you're good in Gym, where I suck in anything physical." Gaara said.

Neji smirked slyly. "Oh, I can think of a few physical things I would _want _you to suck in Ga-a-ra." Neji said and then licked the shell of Gaara's ear, causing him to turn redder then he ever had.

"N-Neji!" Gaara shrieked at his boyfriend. "Not at school, people could hear you!" He hissed embarrassed.

"Oh, then would you like me to say these things to you in your bedroom, Tanu-chan?" Neji asked seductively.

"Neji..." Gaara said in a warning tone.

"Fine fine. But you're just _so _adorable Tanu-chan. And you're even more adorable when you're embarrassed." Neji said as he leaned over and kissed Gaara gently on his head.

Gaara giggled at his boyfriend. "Neji..." Gaara trailed off, not having anything to say. As Neji and Gaara made their way into the busiest hall of the school, everything seemed to get louder. This hall was what the students called 'Havoc Hall'(2). It was the hall that most of the older kids had their full lockers, where most of the younger kids had their half lockers. It was also the hallway that lead off into most of the other hallways in the school. It was also the hallway that Neji had his locker in. So in other words the hallway that Neji's fangirls flocked to.

"Hey Gaara..." Neji started to say as he started to see the beginning of his fan club at his locker. "Stay close to me, okay?" He asked as he started to speed up, trying to get through the crowd in the hallway.

Gaara got a confused look on his face. "Why?" He asked as Neji grabbed tighter on his hand.

"Fangirls." Was all Neji offered to his boyfriend. Gaara looked confused for a moment more before a look of realization made itself present across his features.

"Oh..." Gaara said as he and Neji sped up towards the longer-haired males locker.

Once they reached his locker the loud chattering of the fangirls filled the hallway. Many fangirls were yelling out how much they loved Neji, how hot Neji was, and how much they wanted him. But one shout stood out the most.

"Hey, who's that faggot redhead with Neji-sama!" One girl shouted out over the others. All was silent. Until...

"Who said that!" Neji bellowed as he spun around faced the crowd of his fangirls. "I said who said that!" He bellowed again. The crowd opened up and a girl with red hair and glasses was pushed forward. The girl stumbled and nearly fell when she got into the middle of the crowd. Neji's eyes grew cold at the sight of the girl.

"You were the one who said that?" Neji hissed out furiously.

The girl's face paled considerably. "Y-yes N-Neji-s-sama." The girl stuttered out; frightened. No one had ever seen the Hyuuga so mad before!

Neji walked to the girl and bent down so he was at level with her ear. "If I _ever _hear you say _anything _like that about my boyfriend again I will personally make your life so terrible Hell would seem like a better choice, got it?" Neji hissed into the girl's ear.

"Y-yes Neji-sama." The girl stuttered out before scurrying back into the crowd to get away from the furious Hyuuga. Neji turned around only to see a shuddering Gaara standing beside his locker.

Neji rushed over to Gaara. "Gaara, what's wrong?" Neji asked as he cupped his 'boyfriends' cheeks in his hands. Gaara's green eyes were shining with unshed tears. Before Neji knew what was happening Gaara launched himself onto his boyfriend. "G-Gaara!" Neji cried out, startled at his 'boyfriend'.

"Thank you!" Gaara said into Neji's ear. Now Neji was confused.

"For what?" Neji asked as he moved his hands to hug Gaara back.

Gaara pulled away from his boyfriend to give him a beautifully breathtaking smile. "For standing up for me!" Gaara said before letting go of his boyfriend and then bending down to pick up some books that Neji had dropped. Neji looked at his boyfriend in pure wonder. Gaara looked up at his boyfriend confused. "What?" He asked.

"Well of course I would stand up for you Gaara! You're my boyfriend, and no one makes fun of the precious people in my life, you got that?" Neji said as he moved over to his boyfriend and cupped his cheeks once more. Gaara blushed at the intensity of Neji's gaze.

"P-precious person?" Gaara asked as he stared up into his boyfriends milky white eyes.

Neji smiled down at his 'boyfriend'. "Yes Tanu-chan; you are one of my precious people in my life." Neji backed away from Gaara and picked up the books that had fallen to the floor...again. Poor books, they were so abused. If you listened closely enough you might even hear their screams of pain.

After Neji grabbed all the stuff he needed he closed his locker shut, walked over to Gaara, grabbed his hand and left the crowd in the direction of Gaara's locker.

"Hey Neji?" Gaara asked as he and Neji finally made it out of the hallway.

"Yeah Gaara?" Neji asked as he looked down at his 'boyfriend'.

"Thank you again." Gaara said as he smiled up at his boyfriend.

"It was no problem at all Gaara, no problem at all." Neji said as they made their way through the halls. _Hinata...I think that you may be right..._

-0-0-0-0-

To make up for me being a hobo and taking so long to update I have a chapter for you guys! This chapter took me the whole day to write and I am really quite happy with it! I really like the scene where Neji is acting all seductive with Gaara, but I was blushing really hard while writing it XD Oh and also I owe a thank you to one of my reviewers who told me about the whole 'Tanuki' thing. So here's to you **TheColdprince666!** I really enjoy this chapter, and I hope that you do to!

(1) I'm not sure if I specified whether or not they wore uniforms before, so now they do!

(2) There is a hall like this my school, and it is exactly like this; it is terrible -cries-

Gaara: -sighs- I am not even going to ask questions anymore Maddie. You are beyond crazy.

Me: Thank you!

Gaara: -sighs- See you all next time.


	9. A remembered heartbreak

Hai guys! How are you all doing today? I hope that you are all doing well! So, I updated on time this week! Yay me! I am _so _happy that I updatde on time this week, and I hope that you are too! So enough chit-chat and onto the story!

**DarkAngelJudas: **Yeah, I like making a scary Hinata :D Yeah, Neji needs to be put in his place. Oh, he is starting to feel things for Gaara alright, he is just to stupid to admit to them, stupid stupid Neji XD

**KyouyaxCloud: **Yeah, Neji is protective XD Here is another chapter lovely reviewer!

**TheColdprince666:** Eheheh, yeah, the last chapter took a little while to get out, I'm sorry for that T.T I am glad that my update made you happy, it makes me happy knowing that my story can make people happy! Yeah, that Tanuki thing nearly made me pee my pants XD I am _so _glad to hear that you love this story, it means everything to me!

**Holy crap you guys, 21 reviews? Thank you all so much! -major love attack-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, okay? So don't sure me, you sure as hell won't get anything.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Yuri, and het. Yes, I warn you because of het. _Major_OOC. Rated T just to be safe. Heartbroken!Naruto Sorry!Sasuke. Wow, what a twist XD

**Summary: **It is April 1st and, like always, Neji is going to play a prank on someone, but what happens when the prank plays with emotions?

-0-0-0-0-

The bell rang signalling the end of third block and the beginning of lunch. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and the rest of Asuma Sarutobi's Grade 10 math class left the class and headed for either the direction of their lockers or the cafeteria. Naruto, Kiba and Gaara took the latter option and went down the hallway most kids went down.

"Whoo! I am _so _glad that class is done!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned and started walking backwards so he see his friends as he talked to them. "I hate algebra, it is so dumb! I mean really when are we ever going to need to 'solve for a' or whatever." Naruto said as he threw up his arms at the mere thought of algebra. "Letters should just stay in the alphabet and number should stay in the numeral system, they should never mix with each other. Ever." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head, turning around so he was walking forward and not backwards; knowing Naruto he wold probably walk into a wall or fall down some stairs. He was clumsy.

Kiba groaned at Naruto's statement. "I know how you feel Naruto. I sometimes still have trouble with simple multiplying; now they throw letters into it! Uh-uh, that's _so _not cool." Kiba said as he and his friends opened up the cafeteria's doors. The smell of the cafeteria's food attacked the three teens noses as they walked into the hallway that let to the double doors that opened up into the big cafeteria. The cafeteria consisted of around 6 or 7 big rectangle tables that could squeeze about 20 people onto each, and about 10 smaller tables that could fit 8 in each (1). The cafeteria line was quite large by the time Kiba, Gaara and Naruto got into it. As the line started to slowly move forward the trio bought their food.

"Three plates of fries please." Gaara asked the student (2) behind the counter. "And, three cookies please." He added as an afterthought. The woman handed the three boys their fries and cookies.

" That will be 5.50$ please." The girl said as she held out her hand to get the money.

Gaara took his friend's money and placed it in the girls hand. "Thank you." he said as he and his friends went to go and find a table.

"Hey Gaara, Naruto, Kiba! Over here!" The trio all turned their head in the direction of the voice. There, a few tables over they saw Hinata standing up and waving to them. The three made their way over to the table. When they got to the table Hinata looked around and saw a few people staring at her, with a slight blush she sat down. "G-grab some c-chairs and sit d-down you guys." Hinata stuttered out as she reverted back to the shy girl she usually was at school.

Gaara, Naruto and Kiba took some chairs from a nearby table that no one was sitting at and pulled them up to the table Hinata, Shino, TenTen, Sakura and Ino were sitting at. Gaara looked around for his boyfriend but didn't see him at the table.

"Where's Neji?" Gaara asked as he started to sprinkle salt on his fries. Hinata's eyes grew slightly colder at the mention of her cousin.

"Neji is probably doing something with the student council." Hinata answered stiffly.

Gaara's mouth made an 'O' at this information. Neji was the student council vice-president, so he got pretty busy sometimes with the duties of that. "And where are the other two people that hang out with you guys...Sasuke and Shikamaru?" Gaara asked, titling his head to the side cutely.

Hinata's eyes grew warm at how innocent Gaara looked right then, but then grew cold again at the mention of her cousin's best friends. "Sasuke and Shikamaru are also probably busy with student council, but they will probably be here soon." Hinata said as she started to pick at the lunch her parents packed her which consisted of a sandwich, a juice box and some snacks.

Gaara nodded slightly at this and then turned to Naruto who was having a very animated conversation with Kiba. Like Neji, both Sasuke and Shikamaru were member's of the student council, Sasuke was the student council president, and Shikamaru was the student council treasurer. They got pretty busy with the workload, so it wasn't unusual for them to be late to lunch sometimes.

"No man, I'm telling you, toothpicks can come scented!" Kiba said as he waved his arms around his head, trying to get whatever his point was across.

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest. "No they can't; toothpicks can't come scented! That just isn't right!" Naruto argued back.

"Yes they can!"

"No they can't!"

Naruto and Kiba's pointless arguing continued on, getting louder and louder with each word they spoke. The other members at the table simply sweat dropped at their behaviour, except for Shino. He just sat there. Creepy...

"So, Gaara, is it?" TenTen asked the red head.

Gaara turned his head in her direction. If Gaara recalled right she was the girl who worked at Neji's families restaurant. "H-hai. T-TenTen, right?" Gaara asked the brown haired girl. TenTen gave Gaara an almost too sweet smile.

"Yeah, that's me. Have you met the rest of the group?" TenTen asked as Naruto and Kiba stopped arguing.

Gaara shook his head no. "U-um, no we haven't." Gaara said as he looked around the table.

"Oh, well this is Ino," TenTen pointed to the blonde haired girl beside her who waved at the three boys. "This is Sakura," TenTen pointed to girl with short pink hair, who also waved to them. "You already know Hinata, and this is Shino." TenTen finished off her introductions as she pointed to a boy sitting beside Kiba who had dark brown, slightly spiky hair. He was also wearing a large white coat that covered the lower part of his face, and dark sunglasses that covered his eyes. He simply sat there, not doing anything. "...he doesn't say much." TenTen said seeing the looks on the trio's faces.

Gaara was about to respond when the doors to the cafeteria opened. In walked none other then his boyfriend and his two friends, their fan club wasn't following them today because of the 'incident' that morning. A smile blossomed on his face as Neji's eyes locked onto his own. Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke made their way over to the table that their friends were at.

Neji took a chair and sat it beside his 'boyfriend'.

"Hey Gaara, how a-" Neji was cut off a chair suddenly crashed to the floor. Everyone turned to the noise, only to see Naruto bolting from the cafeteria, and Sasuke following him.

"Naruto?" Gaara yelled out as he saw the retreating back of his friend.

-0-0-0-0-

Panting filled the air as Naruto ran as fast as he could from the cafeteria. He thought that he had finally gotten rid of Sasuke Uchiha, but it turns out he was wrong. After that summer...Naruto couldn't think of that right now; he _wouldn't _think of that right now. If he did he wasn't sure what would happen.

A faint call of his name shook Naruto from his thoughts, and gave him the extra boost he needed to turn the corner and practically burst into the nearest boys bathroom he saw. Naruto ran into the farthest stall he in the bathroom, sat on the floor, and started sobbing. _Sasuke, why can't you ever stay out of my life? _Naruto's sobbing abruptly stopped as the door to the bathroom slammed open and hit a wall.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled frantically, as he searched the bathroom for the blonde boy. Slight sobbing alerted Sasuke that someone else was in the bathroom. "Naruto, I know that you're in here." Sasuke, said, voice gentler then before. As Sasuke made his way father into the bathroom the sobbing got louder. As Sasuke got to the last stall he opened it slowly. The sight that he saw nearly broke his heart into two. There Naruto sat, sobbing his heart out. And all because of him. "Naruto." Sasuke breathed out at the sight of him.

Naruto looked up slightly with a glare that could kill. Sasuke shuddered. "Uchiha." Naruto angrily bit out, though it lost some of it's harshness as he was still crying when he said it.

Sasuke's eyes softened as he bent down in front of Naruto. "Naruto, I am sorry, I am so _so _sorry." Sasuke said as he moved closer to Naruto. As he reached a hand out to try and wipe Naruto's tears away his hand was roughly slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto yelled out as he pushed himself into a corner of the stall and curled himself into a ball.

Sasuke pulled his hand into his chest, biting on his lip to keep himself from crying. He couldn't believe what he had done to Naruto; he never knew that his actions would have such harsh consequences. "Dobe..." Sasuke said gently. Naruto's head snapped up. Pure anguish in his eyes.

"W-what?" Naruto asked as the tears still freely flowed from his eyes. Sasuke smiled slightly at Naruto.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he moved closer to Naruto, reaching his arms out to him. Naruto shied away from Sasuke as he got closer to him.

"N-no, stay away from me! Get away!" Naruto yelled out as he started wildly kicking around, hoping it would get Sasuke to leave him alone. It didn't, Sasuke still got closer to Naruto. Sasuke reached out a hand to Naruto's face, when it wasn't slapped away he moved it to Naruto's cheek in an effort of drying his tears. When Naruto didn't shy away from his touches he moved closer to him. When Sasuke was sitting directly in front of Naruto he spoke again.

"Naruto...I am so so _so _sorry for everything that I ever did to hurt you." Sasuke said as he tilted Naruto's face up so he could look into his eyes. Once Naruto locked his eyes with Sasuke's he launched forwards, pushing Sasuke backwards onto the ground.

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's light blue school shirt. "You should be!" Naruto sobbed, though it was muffled because of the fabric. Sasuke put his hand into Naruto's hair, stroking it in an effort to console the sobbing boy. "You hurt me more then anyone ever has Sasuke." Naruto said as he lifted his head up to look at Sasuke. Sasuke's heart ached with the heartbroken look on Naruto's face.

Sasuke smiled sadly up at Naruto. "I know Naruto." Sasuke said as he sat up, bringing Naruto with him. "I know I did Naruto, and since that day I have regretted what I did with all my heart." The black haired male said as he gazed into Naruto's eyes. Sasuke stood up, picking Naruto up with him and embracing him in the biggest hug he had ever given anyone. Naruto clutched the back of Sasuke's shirt and buried his head into Sasuke's shoulder. "I know that this is probably a stupid question, but can you forgive me and can we maybe start over?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he pushed himself away from Sasuke like he had just been burned. All the memories of the fateful day rushed through his mind. Fresh tears streamed down Naruto's face. "No! We can never 'start over' and I will most definitely _never_forgive you! I...I hate you!" And with those last words Naruto bolted from the bathroom. His sobs echoing throughout the bathroom.

Sasuke felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. He hated him. Naruto Uzumaki hated him. The one person that Sasuke never stopped loving hated him. Sasuke slid to the ground. A lone tear found it's way down the pale boys face.

-0-0-0-0-

(1) This is the basic layout of the cafeteria at my school.  
>(2) At my school students work in the lunch line and they make the food for the school.<p>

Oh lawdy, what ever made me write this chapter? I am really sorry for the lack of NejiGaa in this chapter, but this chapter was more of a set up for a future conflict and plot twist that will happen later on in the story. If anyone has any idea of what Sasuke did to Naruto either review or send me a private message saying what you think he did. If you get it right you will get...something, I don't know what yet XD

Oh, and also that toothpick conversation was something that my friends had a while back...yeah, my friends are odd XD

Gaara: Sasuke, what the hell did you do to Naruto?  
>Sasuke: Don't ask me, ask the psycho author who made me do it!<br>Gaara: I would rather save what little sanity I have left and not talk to her.  
>Me: Gaara-kuuuun, that hurts -pout-<br>Gaara: -deadpans- Does it look like I care?  
>Me: -still pouting- See you next time you guys.<p> 


	10. Questions left unanswered

AAGH! I am so so soooooo sorry for the delay you guys T.T I hate doing this to you guys, because I know how much you like reading this chapter. But I come with a chapter, a crappy chapter, but one that needed to be done. I don't really have anything to say other then sorry and that I love you all!

**28 reviews? Gah, I love you all! **

**DarkAngelJudas: **Well, he kind of did but not quite. All will be revealed soon though XD

**KyouyaxCloud: **Close my friend, but not quite there yet XD

**HimekoUchiha: **I think that your guess was the closest, but still not exactly what happened. Ugh, algebra. I hate algebra -.- Your reviews always make me smile :D

**TheColdprince666: **Oh, well I am very glad that you enjoy my story so much -blushes- You got kind of the right idea, but not quite. Yeah...this update wasn't quite so lightning fast...but uh, at least it's here?

**JaegerjaquezLover101: **Mm, no, he didn't rape Naruto. P.S Thank you for reviewing my other chapters :3

Oh, and a thank you to **RarelySmiles, .owered, **and **VinceMilan **for adding this story to their favorites list, and to **Kohaku Uzumaki **for adding this story to their story alerts. You guys are the best!

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto do you _really _think I would be writing fan fiction about it?

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Yuri, and het. Yes, I warn you because of het. _Major _OOC. Rated T just to be safe. Seductive!Neji and Angry!Neji. And a stupid Karin. But she doesn't count.

**Summary: **It is April 1st and, like always, Neji is going to play a prank on someone, but what happens when the prank plays with emotions?

-0-0-0-0-

Gaara and most of the people at table just stared shocked and confused at what had just happened. One minute Gaara was simply being introduced some new people and the next one of his best friends was bolting from the cafeteria, with some boy he only knew the name of chasing after him.

"What was that all about?" Gaara asked to no one as he stared at the fallen seat Naruto was sitting in not even a minute before. Neji wrapped and arm around the redhead and pulled him closer to him.

"I'm sure it isn't anything too bad Gaara." Neji said comfortingly as he sensed Gaara was about to go all sad.

Gaara relaxed slightly in Neji's hold. "Are you sure?" Gaara asked hesitantly.

Neji smiled down at Gaara. "I'm sure whatever it is he'll tell you, all right Tanu-chan?" Neji said.

Gaara smiled up at his boyfriend. "OK-" Gaara was cut off by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Gaara pulled his phone out of his pocket, when he saw the message was from Naruto he immediately opened it.

_Not going back to class, I don't feel very well. Can you pick up my stuff for me?_

Was all the message read. Gaara looked up to see Kiba also reading his phone also. Kiba looked up and shared a glance with Gaara. One that clearly said, _what is up with our best friend?_

Gaara quickly replied that he and Kiba would pick his stuff up for him before he put his phone away in his pocket. The bell rang just as Gaara's phone was safely tucked back into his pocket.

"Whoa, lunch is over already?" Gaara asked as he and the rest of his table stood up. Lunch seemed to go by so fast, but then again he figured that's what happened when unexpected things arise.

"Yeah, it's over." Neji said as he looked down at his 'boyfriend'. He chuckled when he saw the pout on his face. "Aw what, sad you need to part with me so soon?" Neji taunted as Gaara's face tinted pink before he turned his head away mumbling something about egotistical boyfriends. Neji just chuckled lowly before he turned Gaara's head up towards him. Neji then leaned down for a soft chaste kiss on Gaara's lips. Gaara turned bright red.

"N-Neji!" Gaara hissed out as the group of people he was with started chucking and giggling, with the exception of a few people. Hinata glared death at her cousin who didn't seem to know what kind of mess he was getting himself into. Whereas Shino looked on the situation with his eyebrows raised, not that you could see it or anything though...

"Bye bye Tanu-chan!" Neji called out over his shoulder as he started to walk to class with Shikamaru beside him. TenTen raised an eyebrow at the usage of a nickname but decided she would ask Neji about it later. Meanwhile Gaara forgot all about Naruto just thinking about his boyfriend, and how he was so happy he had him.

-0-0-0-0-

Neji and Shikamaru sat in their Social Studies class, bored out of their minds. I mean really, who cared about stuff that had happened hundreds of years ago? Just as Kurenai was about to give the class their assignment the door slammed open and a distraught Uchiha walked in the door. Neji and Shikamaru's head's snapped up at the noise. At the sight of their friends distraught appearance they immediately looked at each other, completely confused. Seeing the normally stoic Uchiha so upset was an odd sight.

As Sasuke sat down in his seat in between Shikamaru and Neji the teacher cleared her throat at Sasuke.

"Mr. Uchiha, care to explain why you are so late?" Kurenai asked impatiently as she tapped her foot on the floor, causing a tapping sound to emerge from underneath her foot.

"Hn. Not really." Sasuke grunted out as he rested his chin on his interlocked hands. Kurenai stopped tapping her foot and simply sighed.

"Well since this is the first time you have been late to my class I will let it slip. Next time you won't be so lucky." Kurenai said before turning around on her heel and writing the classes assignment on the board.

Neji poked Sasuke in his side with his pencil. "Hey man, why were you so late?" Neji asked in a hushed whisper, not wanting Kurenai after him.

"Hn." Was the only answer Sasuke provided. Neji frowned at this.

"Why won't you tell me? I thought I was your friend?" Neji said in an effort to persuade Sasuke into talking to him. Shikamaru turned towards the two with a bored expression on his face.

"Neji's right Sasuke, you should tell us what's wrong." Shikamaru stated.

Sasuke sighed sadly before looking down at his desk. Neji and Shikamaru frowned; never, in all the years they had known Sasuke had they seen him so...sad. It was, to say the least, confusing.

"Sasuke," Neji said in a gentle tone, almost soothing. "You know that whatever it is we will be here for you, right?"

Sasuke looked over at his friend, his eyes shone with pure anguish. Neji's heart clenched at the site. "Have you ever hurt the one person you love the most in this world so much that they end up hating you? That you have given them so pain, so much _heartbreak_, that all the love they felt for you was turned into complete and utter h-hatred?" Sasuke's voice cracked on the last word, but he refused to cry; refused to let his two best friends in this world see him just how weak, how _fragile, _he was right now. So he simply looked away.

Neji and Shikamaru shared a sad and confused look. They needed to know what was going on with their best friend and they needed to know _now. _

"Sasuke we-" Shikamaru was cut off by their teacher.

"Hey! You three! Knock it off or else you'll get detention, got it?"

Neji and Shikamaru nodded their heads, while Sasuke did nothing, he just stared down at his desk.

_Sasuke...what happened to you?_

-0-0-0-0-

Gaara sighed as he stood at his locker, wondering what he should do with Naruto's backpack. _Should I leave it here, or bring it with me..._ But all of Gaara's thought stopped when someone came up behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist.

"Whatcha doing?" A voice breathed into his ear. Neji.

Gaara turned his head slightly so he could see his long haired boyfriend. "Debating whether or not I should take Naruto's backpack with me, or if I should leave it here." Gaara answered before he turned back to his locker, still holding Naruto's backpack in his hand.

Neji leaned down and rested his chin on Gaara's shoulder. "Mmm, leave it here. That way you won't need to carry it with you." Neji answered.

Gaara smiled as he put Naruto's backpack into his locker. "Okay." After closing and locking his locker and turned around to face Neji. "Hey Neji?" Gaara asked as he clasped his arms around Neji's waist, much like the way Neji was holding him.

"Yes Tanu-chan." Neji answered. Gaara blushed at his nickname, but then frowned slightly.

"What do you think happened between Naruto and Sasuke?" Gaara asked as he gazed up at his taller boyfriend.

Neji's face scrunched up in thought before he sighed. "To be honest with you Gaara, I don't know. But whatever it is I am sure they will tell us when they are ready." Gaara's frown didn't go away at this, but he agreed anyways.

"Okay." Gaara leaned up and gave Neji a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away and picking up his backpack off of the ground. "Are you ready to go?"

Neji grasped Gaara's hand in his. "Yeah, lets go."

-0-0-0-0-

Phew! I finally finished this chapter! This chapter posed many problems for me; like I knew what I wanted to write but I didn't know how to write it. I really hope that makes sense XD I am also super-super sorry that this took so long to update, please don't kill me T.T BUT now that summer vacation has started I will have much more free time to work on this story, as well as the other one I just started. Also I am really sorry for how half-assed this chapter is, but I needed to get it out of the damn way! So, maybe next chapter or the chapter after will reveal what Sasuke did to our poor little Naru-chan. Some people were fairly close to guessing what he did, but no one quite got it. But I will tell you one thing; Sasuke DID NOT rape Naruto. I would never make him do anything like that to him. Next chapter will (hopefully) be out tomorrow or the next day, I really just don't know. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, despite it's crappiness XD

Naruto: Teme, what the hell did you do to me?

Sasuke: Don't look at me! Look at our psycho author!

Me: Hey! Don't be mean Sasu...

Sasuke: -rolls eyes- Whatever.

Me: Hmph. You're mean.

Sasuke: Yes, yes I am.

Me: -pouts- See you all next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Eheheheh...long time no see, huh? I am SO SORRY it took me SO LONG to get this chapter out! But this last month has been really shitty for me! This month my internet has been really finicky, and it has either been really slow or just hasn't been working at all! I am also so very sorry for how shitty this chapter is! But I am going on a couple weeks vacation either tomorrow or the next day and I have no clue when I am getting back from it and I didn't want to leave you guys without a chapter for that long SO I write this. I know it isn't very good, and I'm pretty sure I made many mistakes, but when I get back I am going to completely edit and re-vamp this chapter. I am so sorry you guys, but right now I don't have any energy to do any of my usual stuff that I do here so for any disclaimers, warnings, or anything please just look back onto previous chapters. I hope that people are still reading this story. Again, for like the fourth time I am deeply sorry and I hope that you will all forgive me.

-0-0-0-0-

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The sound of a clock seemed to continue on and on in the silent classroom. Kurenai Yuuhi's grade 10 Social Studies class sat on the edge of their seats, waiting for the bell that would announce lunch to ring. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Just when it seemed as though the bell would never ring, it did.

_BRING BRING!_

The entire classroom was deserted in mere seconds, the teenagers either running off to their locker or to the cafeteria. Gaara and Kiba shot worried looks at each other as they left the room; Naruto wasn't at school today. Now, if this was any other person this wouldn't seem odd, and Naruto did say that he was sick. But there was only one problem with this; Naruto never got sick. Ever. In fact in the two years in which Gaara had known Naruto he had only seen him sick once and even then that was food poisoning.

But Gaara and Kiba merely put it off as Naruto just being Naruto and continued on to the cafeteria. When the duo reached the cafeteria they bought their food and made their way through the crowd and to Neji's table where Hinata was waving them over.

"H-hello you guys. How are y-you today?" Hinata asked with a gentle smile as her two newest friends sat down on either side of her, but then frowned as she noticed Naruto wasn't with them. "Where is Naruto-kun?" She asked as she craned her neck, seeing if Naruto was still in the line.

Kiba and Gaara shared a look before answering her. "He's not here today." Gaara answered before taking a bite out of his cookie he bought.

"Why, is he sick?" Hinata asked as she started to unwrap her sandwich that her mother had made for her.

Gaara swallowed the bit of cookie he had in his mouth before answering. "We don't know." Gaara answered truthfully. Just as he was about to ask where the rest of the group was, seeing as it was just him Kiba and Hinata at the table, his phone vibrated in his pocket alerting him of a text. Looking at who it was from he immediately flipped it open and read it.

_Hey guys. Sorry I'm not at school, but can you come to my house after school? I have something I need to tell you guys..._

Was what the message read. Gaara and Kiba looked up from their phones momentarily to give each other worried looks before they looked back down at their phones to text their replies. After giving their replies they tucked their phones back into their pockets and looked up only to discover the rest of their group sitting at the table, all except for one person that is...

Gaara looked around the table for his boyfriend when a voice was heard next to him. "Looking for me?" Neji breathed into his 'boyfriends' ear. Gaara squeaked and jumped slightly, causing giggles and chuckles to sound out around him. Gaara flushed bright red and looked down at the table, his red hair covering his face. A chair being placed beside Gaara caused him to slightly look over to see Neji pulling a chair up beside him. Gaara simply looked away. He was pouting but if you asked him he would have denied it. "Aw, did I embarrass my poor little Tanu-chan?" Neji asked Gaara, teasingly.

"Shut up." Gaara said, still turned sideways in his chair, with his hands crossed over his chest, bottom lip sticking out. Oh yes, he was seriously pouting.

Hinata blushed at how cute Gaara looked right then. If she could she would have jumped right on Gaara and squeezed him as tightly as she could. And she almost did, but then she remembered where she was.

Neji simply smirked as he put his index finger under Gaara's chin and turning his pouty face towards him. "No need to be mean Tanu-chan." Neji said before leaning in and taking Gaara's lips in a chaste kiss. When Neji pulled away Gaara was as red as ever.

"N-Neji!" Gaara said, hitting his boyfriend lightly on his upper arm. "Not in public." Gaara said, biting his bottom lip in embarrassment. Everyone at the table slightly leaned forward to see what Neji would say. Even Sasuke was slightly interested in what his best friend was going to say.

Neji's smirk simply grew. "Oh, would you rather we do this sort of stuff _privately _Gaara?" Neji asked slyly, moving his chair closer to Gaara's. Gaara's blush got even worse at what Neji was implying. Gaara made the mistake of looking up at the people sitting around him. He noticed that the majority of the people sitting around him were trying very hard to stop from laughing. Gaara was mortified. He hated being laughed at. He absolutely _hated _it. It reminded him to much of his old town, his old school. His old school... Gaara stood up immediately, his chair scooting back with the speed he stood up with.

"I...I have to go." Was all Gaara said before he hurriedly left the cafeteria. Everyone stared after him confused. All except for Kiba. Kiba merely looked after his best friend sadly, understanding why he left. Just as Kiba was about to stand up Neji beat him to it. Had he gone too far? Of course he had, and he realized that. Before anyone could question what he was doing he had left up off of his chair and left the cafeteria, following the way Gaara had gone.

-0-0-0-0-

"Gaara!" Neji called out as he walked away from the cafeteria. He was outside now and getting closer and closer to the cluster of trees he asked Gaara out under. And then he saw it, a splash of bright red amongst the green trees. Gaara. "Gaara, I know you're in here." Neji said as he moved some of the branches out of his face when he entered the semi-enclosure. Gaara's head snapped up when he heard Neji walk up to him. When Neji reached Gaara he bent down so that they were looking into each others eyes. Sea green locked onto white. Then Gaara pounced. He launched himself onto Neji, clinging himself onto the front of his shirt. All the while yelling out apologies.

"I'm sorry Neji! I'm so sorry!" Gaara desperately yelled out. Neji was confused. Neji lifted his head which was previously on top of Gaara's to stare down at his red-headed 'boyfriend'.

"What do you have to be sorry for Gaara? I should be the one apologizing to you. I shouldn't have said those things." Neji said as Gaara lifted his head up to look into the milky eyes of his boyfriend. Gaara looked like he was about to protest but Neji put up a hand to silence him. "And don't even try to say it was your fault. It was mine; I should have stopped." Gaara still looked hesitant and like he wanted to protest but the look Neji gave him silenced any thoughts he had. "Hey Gaara?" Neji asked after a minute of sitting on the ground.

"Hmm?" Gaara responded, staring up at the sky and just looking at the clouds drift by.

"Can you get off of me?" Neji asked, pointedly looking down at Gaara who was sitting on his lap. Gaara looked confused for a second before he realized he was still sitting on top of his boyfriend. Gaara jumped up as though he had been burned and immediately started blushing.

"O-oh. Sorry N-Neji." Gaara stuttered out, cursing himself mentally at how stupid he must have sounded.

Neji smiled gently at Gaara. "It's fine Tanu-chan." Neji said before he leaned down and captured Gaara lips in a kiss. The kiss quickly turned heated as Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji's neck, pulling him down slightly so he could get better access to his boyfriends mouth. Neji licked the seam of Gaara's lips, asking for entrance which was immediately granted. Neji and Gaara's tongues hesitantly went out to meet each other, and when they did it sent shock waves down the couples spines. Finally the need to breath came too great and they were forced to pull away, a single string of saliva connecting them, but breaking when Neji spoke. "Hey Gaara, do you maybe want to come over to my house after school?" Neji asked.

Gaara looked like he was about to agree but then he remembered the text that Naruto sent him. "I-I wish I could but I-I can't. Naruto wants me to go over to his house today. He wants to tell me and Kiba s-something." Gaara said, looking down. Neji simply tilted his head back up and leaned down to give Gaara a chaste kiss on his lips.

"That's fine Gaara. Don't always expect people to be mad at you." Neji said, smiling gently at his 'boyfriend'. Gaara smiled up at his boyfriend. He was about to say something when the bell rang, effectively cutting him off. Gaara sighed. He had to go back to his boring Social Studies class. It's that he Kurenai was a bad teacher or anything, it was quite the opposite really, it's just that Social Studies was boring. "Well, let's go to class Gaara." Neji said as he pulled away from his 'boyfriend', just to hold his hand instead.

"Yeah..." Was all Gaara said as he and Neji made their way indoors for the last 2 hours of their day.

-0-0-0-0-

Gaara sluggishly made his way out of his last class of the day: Gym with Gai-sensei. This was also the class he was the worst in. He. Hated. Gym. Gaara hated the whole concept of Gym really. Especially when the teacher was Maito Gai. The man was like a machine! One second for warm-ups you were doing push-ups, the next you were sprinting. And now that it was springtime Gai was shouting about the 'springtime of youth' or something. Gaara couldn't really remember right now, his brain was like mush and his bones were like jello. If he never had to Gym again it would be too soon. But sadly the next day he had double Gym. Which meant a fit run. Yay. Fit runs were basically Hell in running form. Gaara didn't even want to think about that right now. So he didn't. He simply leaned against the wall, completely tired and just waiting until his boyfriend got changed and left the boys locker room. After what seemed like hours, but was really only about 3 minutes Neji was finally changed and ready to go.

"Hey Gaara, you ready to go?" Neji asked as he walked up to his 'boyfriend'.

As soon as Neji reached Gaara the red-headed boy slumped into his boyfriends arms, too tired to stand any longer. Neji laughed at Gaara.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Neji said, still chuckling. Gaara answered Neji with a glare, though the glare lost any harshness as Gaara was too tired to even make an effort. Gaara, remembering they were still in the Gym, started to pull Neji away, only to stop remembering that he and Kiba should be on their way to Naruto's house by now. Gaara quickly turned around, wide-eyed, and looked at Neji.

Neji was just about to ask what was wrong but Gaara beat him to it. "I completely forgot that today me and Kiba are supposed to go to Naruto's!" Gaara rushed out in a panic. Before Neji could reply Gaara leaned up, gave him a chaste kiss on his lips, then ran out of the gym, throwing a half-assed wave at Neji before he flew out the doors and into the deserted hallway to meet up with Kiba

-0-0-0-0-

Gaara ran through the deserted hallways of the school, flying by lockers and classrooms, and shooting past any remaining students. Once Gaara got to Kiba's locker he leaned up against it to try and catch his breath. Once he caught his breath he straightened up and looked at Kiba, not missing the glare Kiba shot at him, though it was more playful than anything, if the amusement in his black orbs was anything to go by. "What took you so long Gaara?" Kiba asked as he stood up straight from the slouched position he was in against the lockers. Kiba took in the tousled look of Gaara's hair and the flush on his face that hadn't gone away from gym class and his eyes widened before a sly grin plastered on his face. "You and Neji weren't getting freaky under the bleachers, were you Panda-chan?" Once Gaara registered what Kiba had said his face had gone redder then it had in his life and started sputtering.

"W-wha-? Uh...we...NO!" Once Gaara got the ability to speak back he yelled at Kiba. "We were NOT getting 'freaky' under the bleachers Kiba!" Gaara said, his face still redder than a tomato. "What would make you think that?" Gaara asked, still in shock his friend would ask that, even if he were joking. Kiba merely laughed in response to Gaara. And this wasn't just simple laughing, oh no, this was full on clutching of the stomach hysterical laughter that rang out through the empty school. Or what they thought was an empty school until a teacher poked his head out of his classroom and shushed Kiba. After Kiba's laughing fit died down until he was only chuckling every now and then him and Gaara packed up and left the school. Once outside the duo spotted Kiba's car in the student parking lot and made their way to it.

Once in the car Kiba started laughing again, only stopping to put his key in the ignition. Gaara's face turned red again. "We were not Kiba!" Gaara screeched in order to get his friend to stop laughing, which in turn only made him start laughing even more. "We weren't!" Gaara screeched again, though it proved useless as Kiba merely turned around, made sure there were no cars behind him, and pulled out of the student parking lot, driving down the road in the direction of Naruto's house.

"Sure you weren't Gaara." Kiba said chuckling, but it abruptly stopped when Gaara hit him upside the head. That would teach Kiba to mess with Gaara...for now.

-0-0-0-0-

After about 5 minutes of driving the duo arrived at Naruto's apartment complex. Kiba parked his car on the side of the road and then he and Gaara made their way out of the car and up to Naruto's room. Once they reached room 129 they knocked on the door. After hearing a scratchy voice call out 'come int' Kiba and Gaara shared a sad and confused glance before Kiba pushed the door open. The site they saw was not pretty. Now normally Naruto's apartment was not very clean, but today it was especially messy. Empty ramen cups littered the floor, pillows were thrown around and even some broken glass littered made residence on the floor of Naruto's living room. And then there was Naruto. The normally cheery blond was sitting on his couch, staring at the blank television screen with no emotion but pure anguish on his face. Kiba and Gaara shared a glance before they rushed to Naruto, quickly taking their shoes off and throwing them behind them. Gaara reached Naruto first.

"Oh my gosh Naruto!" Gaara breathed out as he crushed Naruto in a hug. "What happened to you?" Gaara asked as he let go of the blond boy, only to be pulled forward into a heart-shattering embrace. Just as Gaara was about to say something a warm tear hit his shoulder. Gaara's eyes widened, he had never seen Naruto cry. In the two years that Gaara had known Naruto he had never, _never, _seen him this sad, this..._broken. _Gaara pulled back a bit only to find Kiba staring at their blond friend in shock. Gaara shot him a confused look in shock before Kiba took a seat beside Gaara on the couch Naruto and Gaara were sitting on.

Kiba gently reached over Gaara and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's head snapped up at the hand that was on his shoulder, but relaxed when he saw it was only Kiba. Naruto took a few breaths before to calm himself down. Once Naruto deemed himself stable enough he let go of Gaara and leaned back into the couch, Kiba's hand still on his shoulder. The apartment was silent aside from the occasional hiccup from Naruto. Then Naruto spoke.

"I-I'm sure you're both w-wondering why I r-ran out yesterday, a-aren't you?" Naruto asked as he looked down at his hands that were placed in his lap. Kiba and Gaara shared a look before they looked back at Naruto.

"But you said that you were sick..." Gaara trailed off.

Naruto looked up and gave a sad smile to his two best friends. "W-well, not really..." Naruto trailed off sadly, looking down at his lap again. Confused looks made themselves present on Gaara and Kiba's faces at this.

"W-what, but you said you were sick." Gaara said, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah," Kiba said, removing his hand from Naruto's shoulder. "You said you were sick. But why would you say that if you weren't?" Kiba asked his friend.

Naruto looked over to his two best friends, a sad smile still present on his face. "W-well, you know how I kind of, sort of, ran out of the cafeteria like my life depended on it?" Naruto said.

Gaara and Kiba nodded, still very much confused at the whole situation.

"And you know how Sasuke followed after me?" Naruto said.

Gaara and Kiba nodded again.

"Well, it all started like this..."

-0-0-0-0-

AH! I am so so SO sorry for this! I know that this chapter is very bad and the ending isn't that great but I just really couldn't focus AT ALL while writing this! AGH! Well I don't have anything to say here other than goodbye and that I hope people are still reading this. When I come back this chapter is going to be completely re-vamped and re-done so it actually makes sense and doesn't suck. Gomenasai! Bye bye and I will hopefully see you all soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Yooooo! How ya doin'? I hope that you're all doing fine and dandy. And, what is this, and update? Yesh, it is :3 And yes, this is the chapter where you find out what happened to Naruto. Oh yes, finally. I am as glad as you are that this chapter is finally done XD I had a bit of a hard time writing this chapter, but I think it payed off. Well, I shall not keep you any longer so read on!

**Disclaimer: **No, dammit! I don't own Naruto. The genius known as Masashi Kishimoto does, okay? And last I checked I was not an Asian man.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, and het. Yes, I warn you because of het. Rated T just to be safe. In this chapter there are some tears, and maybe some OOCness.

**Summary: **It is April 1st and, like always, Neji is going to play a prank on someone, but what happens when the prank plays with emotions?

**Note: **This ENTIRE chapter is a flashback to about, 2 years before where the story is now. It takes place in the summer before Sasuke and Naruto started highschool. The reason it is not in italics is because the entire chapter is a flashback, so I didn't feel the need to put it all in italics because it does not cross over with the present time.

-0-0-0-0-

Naruto Uzumaki ran through his neighbourhood, he had just gotten a call from his boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha who called him asking him if they could meet at the park near Naruto's apartment complex. This was quite a shock to Naruto, considering Sasuke was never the one to call him up, it was always Naruto calling Sasuke to meet up, go on dates, or just to walk around the town. So when Sasuke called Naruto immediately agreed, not caring about the reason, just happy Sasuke was the one who called him instead of the other way around.

As the park came into view Naruto started to slow down into a simple walk, not wanting to seem too eager. As Naruto got into the heart of the park he saw a head of black hair at what he liked to call 'their' table. This was the table they would always meet up at when they went to the park. It was a special table to Naruto, it was where Sasuke first asked him out and where he had his first kiss.

Making his way over to the table Naruto saw the way Sasuke was sitting on the top of the picnic table. He was in his usual stance; knees bent so his feet were planted on the bench of the picnic table and his arms folded in front of them, his chin resting on his hands. But something was wrong, something was...off, and Naruto didn't know what it was. He cautiously approached the youngest Uchiha and tapped on his shoulder lightly. Sasuke jumped, another thing that confused Naruto.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke got off of the table and made his way around it to stand in front of him.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke addressed the blond haired boy with his name, just another thing to worry Naruto with. Sasuke never called him by his name. Never. He called him dobe, idiot, baka, Uzumaki, hell, he would even call him Naru from time to time. The only time he ever called him by his first name and not one of his many nicknames was if he was going to tell him something that would upset him.

"Come, sit down." Sasuke said as he motioned to the bench of the picnic table. As they both sat down on the picnic table Sasuke turned to Naruto and took both of his small tan hands in his slightly bigger much paler hands.

Naruto stared down at their linked hands, confused before he looked back up to his boyfriend. "Teme?" Naruto asked, calling Sasuke by his usual nickname. "Why did you call me here?" Naruto asked as Sasuke's grip tightened around their hands slightly.

The Uchiha sighed deeply before looking directly into Naruto's eyes. "You know how we're starting high-school in a couple of weeks, right?" The Uchiha asked. Naruto nodded slightly, not knowing where Sasuke was going with this.

"Yeah..." Naruto trailed off, staring straight into black orbs.

Sasuke took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I don't want anybody to know about us." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto looked shocked for a second before sadness took over his features.

"W-what?" Naruto asked, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "B-but you said that you didn't care if people knew about us!" Naruto yelled as he ripped his hands out of Sasuke's and stood up from the table.

Sasuke looked down. "I lied..." He said softly.

Tears were now flowing freely from Naruto's eyes. "Why?" Naruto whispered, tears collecting under his chin and dropping onto the ground below him. "Why don't you want people to not know about us?" Naruto asked, picking his head up to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer Naruto, he merely kept his head lowered.

"You're a coward..." Naruto said. Sasuke's head snapped up at this.

"Excuse me?" He asked, shocked.

Naruto grit his teeth. "I said you're a coward." Sasuke's eyes flashed red before he opened his mouth and made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Yeah, well excuse me if I don't want to be known as a faggot who is dating a demon!" Sasuke realized his mistake all too late. Naruto's head snapped up, more tears flowing from his eyes. Sasuke was frozen to the spot.

"W-what?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking from his crying. "D-demon...I-I'm not..." Naruto said before his sadness overwhelmed him. "No...n-no..."

"I...Naruto, that came out wrong..." Sasuke moved forward in an attempt to pull Naruto to him. As soon as Sasukes hand touched Narutos shoulder it was slapped away.

"No! No don't touch me!" Naruto said, frantically. "Stay away from me!" Naruto said as he backed away slightly, his eyes wide. Sasuke's hand fell limply to his side.

"Naru I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Sasuke said, frantically trying to clean up the mess he had made.

Naruto's whole being filled with an anger he didn't know he was capable of. "If you didn't mean it then why would you say it?" Naruto screamed out at the Uchiha.

"I-I..." Sasuke didn't have anything to say to that.

"I knew it...you aren't any different than anyone else..." Naruto said, his tears still falling.

"No, Naru, I am!" Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's hands, only to have them ripped out of his grasp.

"No you aren't! You hate me just as much as everyone else! And to think I actually thought you loved me..." Naruto said the last part so quietly, Sasuke almost didn't hear it. Almost. He did hear it though. His eyes grew wide.

"No Naruto, I do love you!" Sasuke's own tears were falling now.

_SLAP!_

Sasuke's head snapped to the side at the force of Naruto slap to his face, a red mark already blooming on his cheek. "Don't lie to me!" Naruto screamed out, not caring who heard him. "Guess you'll get what you wanted Sasuke. People can't know about us if there isn't an 'us'." With that said Naruto turned around and ran out of the park. With every step Naruto took, his heart broke more and more.

_Sasuke hates me. _Naruto thought as he dodged low hanging branches._ He hates me...only thinks of me as a demon. A no good filthy...monster. _Naruto's apartment complex came into view, and Naruto sprinted even harder, wanting to get inside his apartment as fast as he could. He needed to get away from everything. _I thought that he...loved me. But I guess he didn't. Was this all a game to him? Was I just a toy to play with? _When Naruto finally, _finally, _made it to his apartment, he flung the door open, after many tries as his hands were shaking so badly, jumped into his apartment, just barely remembering to lock the door, went into his bedroom and flopped down onto his bed, sobbing into his pillow.

Naruto didn't leave his apartment for the rest of the summer.

-0-0-0-0-

So...what did you think? Was it heartbreaking enough? -dodges flying objects- I'm sorry! I know, I hated doing this to them both! But it needed to be done, it shall set in motion many things. And just think, if Naruto is sad like this imagine what Gaara will be like. Foreshadowing? Maaaaaybe :3 However, everything is not what it seems, you will find out more on this in a couple chapters. This chapter was quite hard for me to write, and I'm very sorry if I dragged it out way too much. I actually had to get help from my brother on this, which is pretty bad considering he's ten XD But all my idiocy aside I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, even though you might want to hurt me ^^; So, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter (even though it sucks ^^;) and I hope to meet you all again in the next chapter!


End file.
